Paralyzed
by Aangsfan
Summary: Aang is paralyzed from the waist down after a motorcycle accident, when life all goes wrong even a year after, will Katara, as a new girl at Roku high, be able to save him from depression? Kataang! Rated T for slight cussing FINALLY UPDATING!
1. Bullied paralyzation

**A new story I thought of, I feel so mean for some parts but... life isn't very nice, now is it? Kataang, their may be some Taang sounding parts, but they are not meaningful...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... :(**

Aang could feel the wind in his black hair and the sun on his face as he glided on his motorcycle, he finally got a licence to drive it, and a car. So for celebrations, he and his Uncle Gyatso went on a road trip to the beach to hang with friends, including his best friend Toph. Aang was distracted by thoughts of what he could do, too distracted. "Look out!" he heard his Uncle say. Aang looked up and saw a car heading toward him but his uncle got infront of him, taking full force of the crash as the car hit him, his uncle was sent flying back hitting Aang's bike as Aang flew off landing on the road in front of the car as it ran over his legs, Aang fell into darkness...

1 year later

1 year ago I got into the crash that changed my life. Being disabled isn't that bad, if you don't count the people making fun of you all the time and pulling you out of your chair and having your best friend, who is a girl, pull you _back _into said chair all the time. Yep, I am disabled, paralyzed from the waist down, never able to feel my legs, you get the point. I go to Roku High, a place where disabled kids, and perfectly fine kids can go to learn _bending! _Oh joy. Did I mention my best friend is blind? Well she is, and she can 'see' with earthbending. I can airbend, infact, I am the Avatar, but that status doesn't seem to matter when your 'disabled' and being 'disabled' doesn't help to get away from jerks either. Bending requires 'legs' and, frankly, my legs just don't seem to work! As you can tell, I have a pretty bad attitude, and I am very sarcastic. But when you have to live the life I do, things don't always turn out positive.

First day of school

I got through the doors and heard the snickers and whispers I hear practically everyday, everywhere I go. I got my schedule and and my locker and all of my books set on top of my lap, actually, dropped, on top of my lap, that I can't feel, at all. I rolled to my locker which was a top locker, perfect, just out of reach. I finally got the lock and started to twist the combinations in when I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Twinkle Toes, what are ya up too?" I sighed.

"Would ya stop calling me Twinkle Toes? I can't walk at all, or feel my toes, the name just doesn't make since!" I opened my locker and put the books in one by one, making sure they don't drop out.

"Would you rather me call you Mr. Sarcasm?" She asked.

"Makes more since than Twinkle Toes."

"Hm, nope, I'm still callin ya Twinkle Toes, I've called you that since the second grade, I can't just stop!" Toph said. I just sighed and closed my locker and grabbed all the books I needed and put them in my backpack. I compared mine and Toph's schedules, hoping I would have my one friend in at least one of my classes. She was in all, except electives. I helped her get the right books, she was blind after all, and told her where to go. I went in the opposite direction to art. I can't draw very well, but what can I do? If I try to swich, I just get into a bad class for my physical well-being, or at least, whats left of it. So I went to class, drew a crappy picture of what was supposed to be a dog, which ended up looking like a dieing hamster with a long tail, and floppy ears when the bell finally rung for regular classes.

The day went by normally, one seemingly too long class after another when the bell rang for lunch, I put my books in my locker, put my wallet in my pocket, and rolled to lunch with Toph strolling by me asking my about art and how _exciting _it must be. That was when Toph sensed Jet and his gang he calls the 'Freedom Fighters.' I would just act like I didn't see them, most of the time they'd leave me alone, walk right past me as if I was invisable, but not today. As he walked by, Jet grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and flipped it forward. I in return, fall to the ground, unable to move the lower half of my body, landing with an "Oof!" They all laughed, and Toph's eyes where muderous. If she was allowed to bend at this school, I bet you Toph would have paid them back double-time. But instead, she could do nothing as they took a twenty from my wallet, and 'thanked' me for paying for their lunch. Toph tried to get it back and lunged at them, but stopped soon enough as a teacher walked by. Jet got away with it, again. Toph helped me up onto my wheelchair and we went to lunch, she insisted on buying me lunch as that twenty was all I had to get lunch, but I said no. When I say no, its a no.

Toph nodded and sighed. "Your gonna get super skinny if we don't do anything about them taking your lunch money." She commented. I didn't care, my stomach rumbled as she ate guiltily in front of me. "Do you want some of my sandwhich?" She asked. "No," I answered. "Its your lunch, eat it, enjoy it."

Toph sighed. "This is gonna be a long year."

"Like always, Toph, like always." I said looking at the table. But at the time, I didn't know a new girl was coming, to change my life, yet again.

**So their it is! Was it good? Review!**


	2. For the first time in a long time

Alrighty, heres chapter 2...I hope you love it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar...

It was the end of the day and I was going home with Toph to help her organize her stuff because it was already a total mess. Toph's house wasn't to far, so I just rolled while she walked by the fence. We were just about to turn the corner when Toph sensed Jet's gang again. This time Toph made sure to watch out for agressive vibrations. Jet walked by and slowed down in front of us.

"Jet move out of our way!" Toph yelled, Jet turned around and said with fake innocence, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, of _course_ I'll move out of your way!" Then he started to back up and 'accidently' pushed me into the street, my wheelchair skidded into the road as a car crashed into it, crushing it. Jet and his gang laughed as Toph pulled me out of the road and against the fence and got into an earthbender stance and let a rock jut out of the ground and it hit Jet and his gang which were sent flying. I felt a warm liquid dribble down my scrapped chin, I wiped it off, it was blood. I just sighed.

"Thanks Toph, for getting them." I said. "No problem, they deserved it." She said. "What are we gonna do now? Your wheelchair is crushed, how are we gonna get you to my house?" Toph asked. "I don't know To-" I was interrupted by a yell across the street. "Oh man! That stupid wheelchair scratched my car!" said the guy across the street, then the most stunning creature I have ever seen stepped out of the car yelling at the guy, the girl spoke. "Oh calm down Sokka, we don't even know where it came from, it could have been a total accident!"

"But what if it wasn't! What if Zuko followed me here just to ruin my new car!" Sokka yelled. "God Katara, you never look at the possibilities!"

"Of course I do but that's so unrealistic!" Katara said. She picked up my broken wheelchair. "We have to find out who this belongs to, appoligize, and offer them a ride home if they need it." Katara looked around as Sokka, who looked like her older brother, sighed. "Fine..."

Katara asking people nearby if they knew someone who had just lost their wheelchair, no one knew, then she looked across the street and saw Toph and I. She looked both ways on the street, and crossed.

"Excuse me, but do you know who this belongs too?" She asked putting down the heap of junk that was my wheelchair. "It's mine." I answered, she looked at me and saw my chin was bleeding. "Oh I am so sorry about this! Do you need a ride home? I'll give you one if you need one." She said as her brother came across listening to the conversation. "What does he need a wheelchair for anyways? He looks perfectly fine to me." He commented. Katara shushed him looking at me apoligetically. "Well what _did_ happen to you?" Sokka asked, Katara shushed him again. "Sokka!" She said under her breath. "It's okay," I said, "what happened was, one year ago, I got into a motorcycle accident, I flew off of it and the car ran over my legs, now I am paralyzed from the waist down..." Katara gasped and Sokka just nodded his head. "My Uncle was with me too, I probably would have died if he hadn't taken the full impact of the car, now he's dead."

I just looked down at the ground as blood dripped down my chin. Katara looked at it too, then she got out her water bottle. "Here, let me clean that up for you." She said, I thought she was going to pour it on my chin, but no, she waterbended it onto her hand and it glowed, then she put her hand on my chin, and pressed her hand there as it glowed again, as she moved her hand away, my chin was a lot better. "Whoa... your a waterbender!" I exclaimed. "Yep! Are you a bender?" she asked. Toph answered for me. "Sure is! He's the Avatar!"

"Toph!" I yelled as Sokka and Katara gasped. "So you can bend all the elements? That's so cool!" Katara explained. "It _would_ be cool you mean, I can't bend without use of my legs, and obviously, someone didn't want me to bend, or walk." I said. "Oh, yeah, right." she said looking back at her and her brothers car. "Do you need a ride?" She asked turning around. "Do you mind?" I asked. "Of course not! Come on Sokka, we got to bring the car over here and- Oh! We never introduced ourselves! I'am Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka!" She said starting to walk towards the car slowly. "I'am Aang, and this is Toph." I said as she nodded and turned around. "You don't need to introduce me Twinkle Toes, I can introduce myself." Toph said, I just shook my head.

Once Katara and Sokka got over to this side, they got out, and helped me into the car. Then they got into the car as Toph got in on the other side. When they started driving, they asked us where we live Toph told them her adress, and I told them mine, what they didn't know, was that mine was a run-down shack between two buildings so no one would see it, how do I get the money to pay for school and food and other stuff you ask? I have a job in one of the buildings next to me that pays about 8 dollars an hour, and I work 4 hours on weekdays, and 8 hours on weekends. Not that bad at all.

They drove up to Toph's house first and dropped her off, I wasn't going to help her out today anymore. Then they went far away from my house, to a store. "What are you doing?" I asked as they got out of the car. "Getting you a wheelchair." Katara explained. "Oh no, you don't need to do that! I am perfectly fine." I replied. "No your not! How are you gonna get around?" She asked, I tried to think up of a possible answer, nothing. So I just crossed my arms and sat back in my chair. "That's what I thought." She said. She talked to Sokka for a bit outside, then came back into the car. "Sokka is getting you one while I wait here with you." she explained, I just nodded. "You really don't need to do this you know." I said. She nodded "I know, but I want to, you need one." she explained. Sokka came out with a box moments later that held a wheelchair, he put it in the back beside me and grumbled. "Stupid wheelchair, cost a lot of money." Katara just sighed. "Don't worry Sokka, you'll get that money back."

They took my to there house and offered me dinner, I refused at first, but Katara insisted, I ended up eating dinner with them and their grandmother. I was quiet most of the time, only speaking to answer questions, when they took me to go home, I thanked their grandmother and them for taking care of me, when they got to the two buildings beside my house, I told them I was staying at the apartment complex to the left of my actual house. When they left, I rolled my way into the shack with my cat Momo and my dog Appa. I got into my bed, and fell asleep, hoping tomarrow would be better.

The next day started as usual, I got up and got ready for school and wheeled my way there, when I got there, I saw Katara and Sokka. Katara waved and ran up to me. "Hey Aang! You go here?" she asked. "Yep, I' ve gone here since the crash." I answered she nodded and mouthed 'Oh...' we got inside and I showed them where to get everything they needed and where their lockers were. They got their stuff, and headed for class, Katara was in art with me so she walked by me and asked what art was like, when we got there I got to the table where I sat by myself, I expected her to go sit somewhere else, but she sat by me. I was confused. "Your sitting next to me?" I asked. "Of course, your my friend, why wouldn't I?" she said. I was stunned, she was _my_ friend? I half expected her to say, 'it's because I feel bad about yesterday' but it never came, for the first time in a long time, I was happy. Finally, someone besides Toph was my friend, and didn't judge me because I was 'disabled' I smiled.

"Aang why are you smiling like that?" Katara asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh, I was smiling? That's weird..." I said. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "I haven't smiled in a long time, that's all." I said. "Why?" she asked. "Is this twenty questions or something?" I asked. "No, I was just wondering why, don't people talk to you?" she asked. "Besides Toph I mean." she said. "Only to make fun of me." I said. She looked confused. "Why would people make fun of you? Your so nice!" she said. "But you gave me a chance, no one else will, they think because I am disabled I'm no fun to hang around, and they make fun of me and push me around to make themselves feel better. That's why my wheelchair scratched your car yesterday, that's why my chin was bleeding, someone pushed me into the road." I explained. Katara was furious. "Why would people do such a thing! That is so cruel! Who did that to you Aang, I am gonna give 'em a peice of my mind!" She said. "No Katara, then you'd have to talk to everyone, everyone does it." I said, she turned around to me. "Oh Aang! I am so sorry!" she said. "Don't apoligize for other peoples mistakes Katara." I said she nodded and sighed. "Guess they won't be talking to me so much then huh?" she said. "You know, cause I'm hangin out with the weird kid?" she said jokingly, I laughed, once again, for the first time in a long time. "No, I guess not." I said, then the bell rang for the next class, I was waiting for lunch to see Katara again. Classes rolled by slowly, finally the lunch bell rang.

I put my books away and got my wallet, I got more money yesterday from a box where I hold extra money, I can't afford a bank since I am paying school fees. I rolled to lunch and I had told Katara and Toph I would meet them there earlier so I was trying my best to remember what they wore today so I wouldn't have to look to hard, when Jet came by and once again, flipped me over and took my wallet, would this guy ever stop? I was waiting for him to 'thank' me but instead I heard another voice. "Why don't you leave him alone?" it was Katara, she helped me up into my chair then she stared at Jet. "What did he ever do to you, Jet?" She asked. "Oh hey, your that girl from science! You know, your really pretty." Jet said. "Don't smooth talk me! Give him his wallet back!" Katara said. "Katara you don't need to do this, I'll be fine!" I said trying to get her to stop. "Oh no you won't! Toph told me everything, your seriously gonna get hurt if you don't stick up for yourself!" I just groaned, why must she always be right?

"Aaaw how touching! I'll just leave you two alone." said Jet trying to run off. Katara pulled him back and grabbed my wallet and the twenty from Jet's hand and put it back and gave the wallet back to me. "Whoa babe, why are you even hanging out with this kid? He worthless! Why hang out with him when you can hang out with a great guy like me?" Jet said. "Because your not a great guy Jet! Your worthless! I feel bad for any girl who beleived in your tricks! Aang is so nice! That's why I hang out with him!" Katara said. "Fine then, I'll let everyone know not to hang out with you." He said trying to make Katara come with him. Katara wouldn't fall for that though.

"Fine! Go ahead! I don't care!" she said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." I replied. She walked with me to lunch and I actually got into the lunchline and got some food and went to the table where Sokka and Toph were sitting with Katara behind me. I finally got to the table and Sokka looked at my plate. "What? No meat?" he asked. "Nope, I'm vegetarian." I answered. I don't know why he didn't notice at dinner, mabye he was too busy eating. He shuddered. "I feel bad for you." he said. "I'm suprised you actually have somethin to eat Twinkle Toes." Toph said. Sokka snickered. "Twinkle Toes?"

"She has called me that since the second grade because of my light footsteps, even after the accident she still calls me that." I said. Sokka laughed. "Aw shut it Snoozles." Toph said, Katara and I laughed. I was lovin my life right now, I had friends who stuck up for me and didn't judge me for my disabilities.

**Theres the second chappie! I hope you liked it! XD REVIEW!**


	3. The Plan

**chapter 3! Here it is! Thank you to all my reviewers! XD**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, not now, not ever, will own Avatar: The Last Airbender a.k.a the best show ever!**

It was the next day at school, Katara walked with me to art and to our table. I felt weird lately though, every time I talked to Katara I stutter and whenever she looks at me or comments me on something, I blush, and whenever I look at her, I get butterflies in my stomach. I think I'm in love, but whenever I admit it to myself, I'll remind myself that she could never love someone like me, it would be to difficult for her. She'll probably end up with someone else, but I can't help this feeling, and I know Sokka and Toph know, Toph feels the vibrations I set off when Katara is around me, and she told Sokka, so they'll tease me about it, even when Katara is around. Toph would tell me Katara likes me too, but I think she's just telling me that so I would make a fool of myself.

Anyways...

We were at art and the teacher was telling us about a project we had to do. We had to team up with a buddy, then we had to make a sculpture of something, it could be anything, as long as it's two things that you could put together to make one.

"I got an idea! We can do it about my pets!" I said. "You have pets?" Katara asked. "Mm-hm, my cat Momo, and my dog, Appa." I answered. She nodded, "Okay, we can go to your house and draw the sketches of them today, we've been working on sketching anyways, it'll be better practice than just bringing a picture in." She said, I nodded. We discussed what we would do, she'd come home with me and we'd take the sketches, then Sokka would pick her up.

At lunch, Katara let Sokka know what we were doing and Sokka sighed. "Fine," he said, "Just don't try anything Aang!" I blushed.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. Sokka and Toph just laughed.

At the end of the day, Katara waited for me outside, as we were walking to my house, we talked about things.

"So, I here there's gonna be a back to school dance next month." Katara said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I wonder why it's _ next_ month, shouldn't they do it this month?" I asked.

"I hear we're waiting for some new students, they want as much people as they can to come." Katara explained, I let out and 'ooooooooh' as we walked on when she asked me a question.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but, what's it like being in a wheelchair?"

"Well, it's okay I guess, I don't have to carry all my books around, and I don't have to take P.E.!" I said.

"Your so lucky! These coaches are really hard core! I feel like I'm gonna faint by the end of the class!" she said with an exasperated sigh. I laughed, "It's not all that good though, you've seen what people do to me." I said, she nodded and we turned to the corner on my block and she started to enter the apartment building.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Isn't this where you live?" she asked, I mentally slapped myself, I had completely forgotten I told them this is where I live, when were I really live, is in the alley beside it. "Aw, crap." I said out loud. "What, did you forget your key?" she asked. "No- uh, I mean, yes, that's exactly it, I left my key at school how stupid of me, well maybe you can come tomarrow!" I said turning the way to here house. "Well, why don't we just go back to school and get it?" she asked. "Uh, they locked the doors." I answered. "There's afterschool programs today." she said. "Um..." was all I could say.

"What are you keeping from me Aang?" Katara asked giving me her hurt face. "Do you not have a home at all?"

"No, no, I do, it's just, not here." I said taking her to the alley toward the shack, I heard the barking of Appa and the meowing from Momo as they greated me home. "This is where I live." Katara gasped.

"_This _is where you live?" She asked. I nodded. "Aang this is aweful! Look at this place! And there's dumpsters that smell like dead cat!" She said.

"There _are_ dead cats in there! I saved Momo before he died." I said as Momo came up to me and jumped in my lap and purred. Katara gave a disgusted face and looked back at me. "Couldn't you, live with Toph or something?" she asked.

"We tried but they don't want anyone else there, and they said they'd send me to an orphanage, we had to tell them it was a joke, I can't go to an orphanage!" I yelled.

"Then you can live with me and Sokka!" She said. "No Katara, your grandmother wouldn't like that I'm sure, she has Sokka and I'm sure that he's enough, she's lucky _your_ there to help! I don't want to be a burden." I said.

"You won't be a burden, come on Aang, let's go back to my house, we'll ask Gran-Gran herself!" She said as she turned my wheelchair in her houses direction, I stopped it. "No Katara, I'll be fine, let's get the sketches over with and not talk about this anymore, I'll be fine on my own." I said.

Katara sighed as we walked into my house. We got our pad and paper ready and I sketched Momo while she sketched Appa, she was a better sketcher than me so it would be easier for her to draw Appa than it would be for me. When we finished, Katara walked wordlessly to the sidewalk by the apartment and waited for Sokka. When Sokka came, she jumped into the car and they drove off. She didn't even say goodbye to me.

Katara's P.O.V

I left him sitting there with a sad look on his face, I knew it hurt him to know I was mad at him, but I was thinking of a plan, a _really_ good plan.

"So, Katara, was sketching with Aang _fffuuuuunnnnn!?!?!?_ " Sokka asked tauntingly. "Sokka, did you know Aang doesn't really live in that apartment building?" I asked him.

"What? What are you talking about Katara?" He asked.

"Aang doesn't live there! He lives by himself in some run-down shack between the buildings, where gross dumpsters are and it's absolutly filthy!" I said.

"That musn't be good for his health." Sokka said. "Sokka!" I yelled. "What!?!" he answered.

"Don't you get it? Aang needs a new home, he can't stay there by himself, Toph's parents turned him down already and were gonna send him to an orphanage, they had to tell them they were joking! He needs to come live with us!" I said. "You know, that won't be that bad, I need another guy at the house anyways, we'll need to talk to this to gran though." He said. "I know," I replied, "I think she'll let him though."

"Yeah, me too." Sokka said.

When they got home, they explained to gran the situation. "Oh goodie! We'll finally have something to fill up that empty room!" Gran-Gran said, agreeing with the idea. "There's just one problem gran, he doesn't want to be a 'burden'," I said using air quotations,"We need to make him feel welcome!" Gran-Gran nodded. So we decided, that during school, Gran would get all his stuff and take it to their place, with the help of some movers, then we'll offer Aang a ride home, but we'll 'run out of gas' on the way. Then Sokka would 'leave his wallet' at school, so we'd have to walk back to school to get his wallet, giving gran enough time to get a welcoming party ready. Finally, they'd walk back to the gas station, get gas into the car, and go back to our place, claiming we need to stop there to get something and thus, his welcoming party will begin.

**I _could_ stop here, but I just want to keep going!**

It was they next day at school, and it went by normally, we also got to start on our sculptures, Aang was unusually quiet though, he must have still thought I was mad at him, after school, before the plan started, I talked to him.

"Aang, you know I'm not mad at you, right?" I said. "You have every right to be, I disrespected your kindness to me, I deserve it." He said.

"Well I'm not, and even if you were a big jerk to me, do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"That's be nice." he said as we got to Sokka's car. Operation 'Aang move-in' was a go!

**once again, I could stop here, but I seriously wanted to continue!**

We got into the car and 'waited' for Sokka **(A/N I know these ' ' are getting annoying, but I'm only doing it so you know it's part of their plan.)** Sokka came in 'angry' and started to drive to Aang's house when Sokka 'noticed' something. "Oh man, we're about to run out of gas! We need to pull in to this gas station." Sokka said. He got to the pump and looked for his wallet. **(I really wanted to stop these ' ' things, they're getting on my nerves too)** "Oh crap! I left my wallet at school! God, I am gonna have to walk over there and get it, I'll be back in like 20 minutes, you guys do something." Sokka said walking off. Aang remand quiet, as I tried to start conversations every once in a while. But Aang would just stop them.

-20 minutes later-

Sokka finally came back angrily and finally got the gas he needed. Aang sat there just staring out the window. Finally, Aang noticed we didn't turn on his street.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "I need to get something." Sokka said. Aang just nodded, still confused.

Aang's P.O.V

I knew something was up, I couldn't tell what it was yet, but I knew it was something. As we pulled into the drive-way, they insisted I come in, as it was already hot enough, and we had tto sit in the car for 20 minutes, so they were sure I was hot. So they got inside and I rolled in behind them looking down, but when I looked up, I saw a huge banner that said 'Welcome home Aang!'

"W-wha?" was all I could say, there was food everywhere, and Appa and Momo where there too! "Aang, your living with us now!" Katara said. "Huh?" was all I could say, I was stunned. "We took the stuff from your 'home' today, brought it here, and brought it into the empty room we had." Katara explained.

"I know you probabaly think your gonna be a burden," their grandmother said, "But I assure you, we were planning on another one a couple of years ago, before their parents died in a car accident. We've always kept a room, for a place for their spirits to stay, until another was to come and live with us, for their spirits, will still be with us." I was shocked.

"I-I I don't believe it, I mean-" I started. "Aang would you be quiet, and celebrate with us?" Katara interrupted. Katara pulled out egg custard tarts, I told her they were my favorite a couple days ago, nows she's using them against me.

"Katara how could you! You know I love those! Now your using them against me for evil!?!" I asked. She laughed. "Here Aang, have one." She gave one to me.

"Darn weaknesses..." I said as I took a bite out of the deliciousness of an egg custard tart. "Well then Aang, welcome home." Sokka said.

"Home..." was all I could say, I finally have a family now, though they didn't officially adopt me, I was simply living there until I found another place to stay, but calling it home, was good enough for me.

**Okay, I loved this chapter! I have better chapters coming up soon, that is, I \i will \i0 unless you don't REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Hit again

**Here's chapter 4 because VICTORIA won't stop bothering me about it! Here it iz...**

**Disclaimer: Why must I say this? It always hurts me so! Anyways -sniff- I don't own Avatar! -bawling-**

**Also, this story is dedicated to my school, cause of the fire that went on yesterday, even though the will be no fire in this chapter, well, maybe couples flames.**

It was Friday, thank god, at school, the weekend would soon be here!

As Katara and I walked into the building, we heard an announcment. "All students please report to the Assembly room, thank you." Everyone rushed to the room, we got in and sat in the back, well, she sat in a chair, I was in my wheelchair, next to her on the end. Then Principal Iroh came up to the stage.

"As you have heard students, in about a month, there will be a dance, not just any dance either, the back to school dance, which we are calling the 'Golden Dragon Dance'" Principal Iroh explained. **(I don't own the Golden Dragon Dance thing either)** "Students are to come formally, not casually," there were scattered squeals and moans as Principal Iroh went on, " Guys are to ask girls to the dance this year, so have fun, that is all, thank you for your time." Most guys moaned, but some were smiling, as Katara and I went to art and worked more on our sculptures, the the bell rang, and I headed for my next class, english, as Katara headed for science.

With Aang in english

A dance? Why would I go? The only reason I'd go is if I went with Katara, otherwise, there's no point. It's guys ask girls this year, maybe Katara would consider going with me, considering she doesn't like any other guy here. So it's settled, I am asking Katara to the dance.

With Katara in Science

My teacher droned on and on about scientific method, something we have to learn every year which gets very annoying, I remember it by heart! Then someone came into class, he must have been new 'cause I've never met him before. The teacher walked up to him. "Class, this is our new student and classmate here at Roku High, say hello to Haru!" Haru had green eyes and dark brown hair. Everyone said hello monotonely and came to sit next to me.

"Hello, I'm Haru." He said holding out his hand, I took it. "I'm Katara." I said. "I'll show you around if you want me to." I offered. "That'd be very nice, Katara." he said taking my offer. I smiled.

I showed him to each class and he was very kind, I also told him about my friends and he seemed interested, I even introduced him to Sokka and Toph when he came back from his locker at lunch, I didn't see Aang though.

Back with Aang

I was going to lunch when I saw Katara with a new kid, the new kid said something to Katara and came over to me. "You must be Aang, the disabled kid Katara talks about." He said. "That I am." I answered, then he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up awkwardly. "Well listen here, _Aang_ I've got my eye on Katara for the dance, I've heard how much she talks about you and I knew immediatly that you'd want to take her, but let me warn you, you even go _near _her, I'll make sure it seemed like you never existed." He said as he threw me back into my chair roughly. I knew he was serious as he walkd away and joined Katara again, I had a feeling she'd rather go with him than me to the dance, I can't dance anyways.\par \par I turned around on my wheelchair, and decided to skip lunch, this was going to be a long day.

To Katara again

I started to get worried as Aang didn't appear anywhere, even at his locker. I thought maybe something happened, when Haru interrupted my thoughts. "Katara are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about Aang." I said.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just getting away from Jet or something, and he may not have been hungry today." Haru said.

"Your probably right, Aang wouldn't skip lunch if he was hungry, or, he wouldn't after I took care of Jet," I said worried, "Do you think maybe Jet is up to that again?" I asked.

"Nah, anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance with you, you said no other guy talks to you." he asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of waiting for Aang." I replied.

"Aang probably wouldn't want to go, he can't dance." he said looking at me.

"You know what, your right, so yes, I accept." I told him, he smiled. "Wow, first day of school and I already got a date!"

"Haha, don't think of it as a date exactly." I said, not wanting to get his hope's up. "Just think of it as a friend going with a friend." Haru frowned. Then he smiled again, "Okay Katara."

At the end of the day, I finally saw Aang , when he saw I spotted him, he looked worried.

"Aang are you okay? I haven't seen you all day!" I said. "I'm fine Katara, I'm just a bit tired, I haven't really been paying attention." He answered. I wasn't entirely convinced, but I decided I'd just talk to him about it at home.

"So, I'm going to the dance with Haru, he's the new kid at school." I told him, he looked shocked. "Already? Katara you barely know him!" He replied churlishly. "It's just a friend going with a friend, that's all, nothing special." I told him. "I still don't like you going with him, I don't like him all that much, no offense." he said.

"I don't care if you like him or not! He's nice, I'm going with him!"

"He's not as nice as you think Katara!"

"Prove it!"

"He threatened me! That's why I didn't come to lunch!"

"I don't believe it! You know what? I think your just jealous!"

"Jealous," He scoffed, "good one Katara."

"Aang, I'm going with him and that's final! If your going to act this way to one of my friends because _your_ jealous, then your not my friend at all!" I said walking off, Aang looked hurt, but I didn't care. I walked up to Haru. "I can't believe him! He was so rude!" I practically yelled. "Who was so rude?" Haru asked. "Aang! He was just jealous, but he didn't need to be rude!" I answered.

"Wait, he talked to you?" Haru asked. I nodded, confused. "Why that idiotic retard! I told him not to talk to you! I even threatened the little twerp!" Haru yelled.

"What?!?!" I screamed. "Oops.." Haru said quietly. " I yelled at my best friend, bacause _you _threatened him!" I screamed again. Haru nodded this time, I slapped him. "I can't believe you!"

I stormed off outside, I saw Aang start to cross the street without looking both ways when I saw a speeding car come toward him. "Aang! NO!" I screamed as the car made contact and he skidded along the street.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed again s the car drove off wobbley, the driver must've been drunk. I ran into the street and picked Aang up, his head was cut open and his left arm looked broken, he also had a humoungous gash on his left side, probably from his wheelchair getting hit too, Aang was unconcious as other students gathered around, Sokka and Toph pushed through then crowed and ran up to me. "Oh my god, Aang!" Sokka said sitting next to me, I started crying. "Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled quietly, seeing the state he was in with her feet. "His heartbeat is low, we have to get an ambulance!" Toph yelled.

Principal Iroh made his way through the students too to see what the commotion was about, and what was blocking traffic, when he saw Aang he immediatly gasped. "Someone call an ambulance, quick!" He yelled as students got their cellphones out and dialed 911. "We need to get him out of the street, come one." he said quietly, picking up another one of Aang's busted wheelchairs. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

I nodded and slowly brought Aang onto the sidewalk, teenager upon teenager gasped looking at Aang's condition. Jet now fought his way through. "Haha, stupid disabled kid finally got what he deserved!"

"Jet! You are to stop by my office later, you too Haru." Principal Iroh said. "Aang explained what was going on earlier." he explained to me, I nodded and looked back at Aang, tears falling from my face.

"Don't worry Katara, I'm sure Aang will be fine." Sokka said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Finally, the ambulance arrived and took Aang away, when the ambulance left, I noticed the blood stains on my shirt. "Come one Katara, let's get you home and cleaned up." Sokka said pulling me up. I was uiet as Sokka took me into the car, and took me home, I jumped onto my bed and lied down, hoping Aang was okay, I had to make it up to him too, but how?

I remember I once heard of a waterbending trick that healed a person's paralysis, it'd take some research to find out how, but it was the least I could do to help Aang.


	5. Feeling

** Here'z chappie 5, I love this story, so I'm just gonna be updating it every chance I get!**

**Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Avatar...yet...**

** -dream sequence-**

** Mike: Ya u do, remember, you bought it from us!**

** Brian: Ya! Cause, u really wanted it so we sold it to u for 10 bucks!**

** Me: Oh ya...YAY!!!1**

** -end dream sequence-**

** Me: Aaaaaaaaawwwwww! DANGIT!**

I woke up slowly, as Sokka shook me.\par \par "Katara waaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" He yelled. "If it's nothing important,just leave me alone." I said pulling my pillow over my head. I have been so tired, I've been researching on the paralysis healing these past two weeks, I've barley gotten any sleep, Aang had practically been in a comma at the hospital, even though they healed him. "But it is important!" Sokka whined. "What is it Sokka?" I said pulling the pillow off my head, looking at Sokka with a big grin on his face.

"We can pick up Aang today!" He practically screamed in my ear.

"WE CAN!!!!!!!" I screamed so loud, it echoed. "Yeah! He's not awake yet, but they said they-"

"I don't care! I'm waiting at the hospital! I'm taking the car Sokka! See ya!" I said rushing out the door with the khaki shorts and the blue tank top I had on yesterday, not caring if my hair was frizzy. I jumped into the car and raced to the hospital and ran inside up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Aang!" I said to the lady at the desk. She looked through her binder of patients. "Ah yes, Aang, he's supposed to be picked up today, but he's not awake yet." she said.

"I don't care! I'll wait!" I told her. "All right, he's in room 47 to your left down the hall up there." she said pointing to a hall. "Thank you!" I said as I ran down the hall and into the room. I stopped running right then and there, he laid on the bed, still in a sleeping state with his arms lying by his side, his head turned toward the door side, as if waiting for someone. I sat in a chair infront of his bed, and waited, and waited, and waited.

-3 days later-

He still hasn't woken up, and I haven't gone to sleep, I've been waiting for him day and night, waiting for some signal that he would wake up soon, but so far, nothing. The docters have begged me to go to sleep, that _I'd _get sick if I kept doing this, but I still didn't care, at the moment, all I cared for was Aang.

-another 3 days later-

The docter came in at midnight and sighed. "Ma'am please get some sleep." he said. "No! I'm waiting for him to wake up!" I said.

"Ma'am, what do you think he would think if he saw you in such a state?" He asked me, I sighed, "He wouldn't like it."

"But I don't care! I'm waiting for him wether he likes it or not!" I said, not wanting to miss his awakening after almost 3 weeks. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but, if you don't listen to us your gonna have to leave." The Docter said, I sighed and he smiled, knowing he had won. "Fine, I'll get some sleep." I said as he gave me a pillow, I fell asleep, as soon as I hit it.

-A couple hours later in Aangs P.O.V-

I woke up, my sight a little blurry, to see myself in the hospital, I looked to my right, and I saw Katara. "K-Katara?" I said moaning as I sat up. When I heard another voice.

"She finally fell asleep, she's been waiting for you to wake up this past week, she hasn't slept at all, we finally convinced her to do so." I turned around and saw the docter as he explained.

"She really waited for me? She really cared?" I asked. "Yes, you should have seen her the first day we called her and her brother and told them they could pick you up, she was her in 5 minutes on the dot, and rushed to your room, I've never seen someone so willing to stay up a week, just to wait for someone to wake up."

I blushed.

The docter left the room as I sat there, watching Katara till 9 in the morning, when she woke up with a yawn, then she saw me and immediatly jumped up. "Aang!" she screamed as she gave me a huge hug. "I'm so glad your awake! You've been asleep for three weeks!" she said pulling apart the hug. "I'm glad I'm awake too!" I said smiling.

"You ready to go home?" she asked me as the docters brought in a wheelchair. "Yeah, I am definatly ready." I said as she helped me into the wheelchair.

As we walked to the car, Katara told me some things, how Sokka was doing and how Appa and Momo were. "I was really worried about you, when the car hit you." she told me. "I thought I'd lost you, I thought I'd never be able to see you again, when the docters told me you'd be fine, I was so relieved, but I was still scared that something would go wrong."

"Katara, I'm sorry I scared you so much." I said as tears started to fall down her face. "I promise, I'll try my best to not do that again."

Katara nodded. "So, are you still going to the dance with Haru?" I asked as she made a disgusted face. "No, he was too much of a jerk, he's not my type." she answered.

"What is your type?" I asked. "Sweet guys with black hair, gray eyes, a dog and a cat, is mostly honest with me unless it's to personal cause I'll respect their personal space when they need it, and I don't mind if they're disabled." she said, only to have me realize she described me as we both blushed. "Oooh." I said. "So, have you found him yet?" I said playing along. "Yeah actually, I met him before the first day of school, and he just got out of the hospital." she answered. "Hmm, this guy is really lucky then." I said as she blushed. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for him to ask." she sighed. "Well actually, I talked to him a little while ago, he was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with him." I said, blushing. "Tell him I said yes, and give him this." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "O-ok." I said blushing a deep shade of red.

She helped me into the car and got into the driver's side. "I'm glad I'm going with you Aang, your the only guy I can trust." She said as we drove home.\par \par When we got inside she told me to lie down. "Katara I'll be fine!" I told her. "I know that, but this is for something else." she said getting a large cup of water from the kitchen. I did what she told me as she waterbended water onto her hands, and the started to glow, she put them over my legs, going back and forth. **(A/N I know it sounds wrong, but that's what she is doing!)**

-5 hours later-

Katara was sweating in concentration as I slowly realized something was going on in my legs, it was weird, because I could _ feel_ it. Finally, Katara was done, she sighed. "There Aang." she said backing up. "There what?" I said sitiing up, I actually felt the fabric of the blanket on my legs. "Katara, how come I can feel my legs?" I said, poking them. "I healed them, when you were out, I researched on how to heal paralysis with waterbending, and it worked!" She said. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" I screamed as I got up on my legs only to not be used to it and have my legs cave as I fell to the floor and and scrapped one of my knees. "Ow, hey I felt it! It hurts! YAY!" I said as I got up and just started dancing some crazy dance. "I can feel 'em! I can feel 'em! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I started singing. "I wouldn't be that happy if I hurt myself." Sokka said looking at me weirdly.

Katara's P.O.V

I watched Aang as he did some sort of happy dance, I started laughing, this was a new Aang, so happy and just his smile was great, his smile was breath taking to me, it was so huge! "Thank you so much Katara!" he said. Then he kissed me, right there on the lips, in front of Sokka. Aang resumed singing his song and dancing when Sokka got out his machete. "You won't feeling those legs for long!" Sokka screamed going after Aang. "Oh crap!" Aang yelled running from Sokka. "Sokka stop! He's just happy!" I stopped him. Aang stopped running too. "Look, let's have a party, to celebrate! We can invite Toph!" I suggested. "Yeah! That'll be fun!" Aang said excitedly.

I was happy for Aang, and I'm sure this would be something he'd never forget.

** Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter is gonna be 'The Party' so look for it! Btw, what Aang was singing, is something I do when I'm happy, like when I finish something, I'll say 'I'm done! I'm done! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!' just so you know**


	6. Lil' Bit of The Party, and other things

**I got so many reviews in such a short amount of time, I had to make it up to them! Here it is! Chapter 6! WHOOT**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned avatar, which I don't, this is probably one of the many things that would have happened.**

Aangs P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was walking! Well, it was more like stumbling, but I didn't care! I was as happy as any once disabled person could be! I couldn't wait to go to school tomarrow, and have the party!

Next day at school

I walked through the doors and I heard gasp and I saw people staring, I just smiled as I walked, tehe, walked to my locker, which, I admit, is a lot easier to open now! Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Aang! My buddy old pal! What's up man?" It was non-other than Jet. Jet started taking me towards my class with his arm around my neck. "So, what class do we have together? Math right? Oh yeah math! Gotta love it! See ya in math dude!" Jet said as he walked off, Katara walked up to me. "What was that all about?" she asked. "I don't know, I guess since I can feel my legs, he knows I can bend, and I'm the Avatar, he probably thinks I want revenge or something." I answered. "Yeah." Katara sighed.

Then I pretended to start to cry, "Why does he just assume I'll do that! -sniff- I'm not that way!" Katara put an arm around him. "It's okay Aang, cry it all out, cry it all out Aang." Katara said playing along as I pretended to cry harder. **(Lol my friends and I do that ALL the time!)** Katara and I started laughing.

"Come on! Let's get to class." Katara said as I opened the door to our first class, art. We finally finished our sculptures, now we had to put them together. As we slowly brought the two sculptures together, our hands touched, and we both blushed. I pulled away first.

"Sorry." I said.

"I-It's okay, it happens." Katara said blushing harder when we both put our hands on the table, her hand over mine. This time, she pulled away first.

"Hehe, ahem, sorry." I said.

We finished putting the sculptures together, which consisted with a lot of blushing by the way. That's when an annoucment came on.

"Hello students, for the last period of today, it will be a free period, no class, considering that many of the students will be helping preparing for the dance this weekend. That is all."

"Meet you on IM on the school computers in our last period classrooms?" Katara asked.

"Definatly." I said.

- My Math period-

"So, man, what's up?" Jet asked.

"Nothing..." I answered. "Dude, you want to hang out later? Man you know your like, my best friend right? Dude, we have to hang out later!" Jet said.

"Jet! Quit bothering Aang and focus on our math lesson!" Our math teacher said. "I'm sorry ma'am, we were just planning on something to do later." Jet said, "We didn't mean any disrespect."

"Well discuss that somewhere else." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am." We said at the same time. I frowned, I wasn't one to get into trouble, that's when Jet talked to me again. "So dude, what do you want to do?"

"Jet! Aang! You have detention!" the teacher yelled. "What!" I yelled, "I wasn't even talking to him!"

"No excuses, you two have detention after school!"

I sunk down in my chair, which was a lot less comfortable in the wheelchair.

The bell soon rang for last period, I got to my class, people were drawing and on computers and stuff, so I got on a computer, and logged into IM.

WaterAngelKat14: Hi!

Airhead12: Hi...

WaterAngelKat14: What's wrong?

Airhead12: I got dtention 2day bcuz Jet wuz talking 2 me in math, trying 2 make plans 2 do something l8r.

WaterAngelKat14: That sucks

Airhead12: Yeah

WaterAngelKat14: I'll tell Sokka l8r, he wnt be happy 2 have 2 pick u up after he gets comfortable at home.

Airhead12: It's not my fault!

WaterAngelKat14: I know

Airhead12: ...

WaterAngelKat14: ...

Airhead12: ... :(

WaterAngelKat14: At least u'll b able 2 go 2 the dance w/ me Friday.

Airhead12: Oh yeah! XD

WaterAngelKat14: I can't wait 2 b on the dance floor w/ u

Airhead12: -blushes- me either

WaterAngelKat14: -blushes- this'll b fun!

Airhead12: Yep:) I'll see u l8r, there's 2 many ppl on computers, she wants us off.

WaterAngelKat14: Ok, seeya

Airhead12: Bye

Airhead12 has logged off

WaterAngelKat14 has logged off.

The bell rang 30 minutes later, I walked too the detention room after the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Okay, you students know why your here right?" Mr. Jeong Jeong said.

"Because we were bad students and we need to learn our lesson." Said Jet, Zuko, Mai, Azula, and oddly enough Ty Lee, possible detention regulars, I just sat in my seat.

"That's right, you people know the drill, keep quiet while I spend this next boring hour in the teacher's lounge." Mr.Jeong Jeong left the room, all the detention regulars turned to me.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Azula.

"He's not new to this school, he's just new the the detention seen." Jet said.

"Aah, used to be a goody two-shoes?" Zuko asked. "Dude, I know how you feel." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder; I shrugged it off.

"What'd he get in trouble for?" Mai asked.

"For talking when he wasn't supposed to be?" Ty Lee asked. "I do that all the time."

"That's the only reason you're ever _in_ detention!" Zuko said, everyone laughed.

"He looks familiar." Zuko soon said afterward.

"He was that disabled kid." Jet told them.

"Really? God that kid always got in the way!" Azula said.

"I'm not 'that kid'!" I yelled, they all stared at me, "I have a name you know!"

"He speaks!" Jet said.

"What _is _your name?" Zuko asked.

"It's Aang." I told them. They all stared,except for Jet.

"Wait, isn't Aang the name of the avatar?" Ty Lee asked.

"DUH!" The rest of them said. "He is the Avatar!"

"Dude, you'd think as a role model, he'd _be _a goody-goody." Zuko said.

"Ugh, I really don't want to be here." I said quietly.

"Hey, if he was disabled, who fixed his legs?" Zuko asked.

"Katara did, she's a good friend of mine." I told them.

"Oh yeah! That watertribe girl! She's so HOT!" Zuko exclaimed.

"She's also real nice, and funny." I said.

"Oooh, you like her?" They asked.

"Well, yeah I guess." I said.

"Well to bad my friend, I am gonna ask her to the dance." Zuko said.

"I already asked her to the dance, she said yes." I said. **(This next part will be pretty annoying saying I or Zuko said after each sentence, so I'm putting the first letter of their name.)**

Z:" Well then I'll talk her out of it!"

A:" She won't change her mind!"

Z:" How do you know?"

A:" I know these things!"

Z:" Well she would rather go out with a handsome guy like me, so she will change her mind!"

A:" How do you know she thinks your handsome?"

Z:" Because I know these things!"

A:" Oh now your just using my excuse!"

Z:" Are you saying I'm copying you?" Jet and the others watched the bickering two, when Jet said, "I'm gonna stay out of this." The others nodded in agreement.

A:" Maybe, maybe not."

Z:" Maybe your copying me!"

A:" How could I be copying you, when I said it first!"

Z:" Because you knew what I was gonna say!"

A:" Oh, so know I'm a phsycic (sp?) freak?"

Z:" You've always been a freak! Katara never goes out with freaks!"

A:" How do you know? Maybe she likes freaks!"

Z:"Urg! You irritating!"

A:" YOUR IRRITATING ME!"

Z:" ARE YOU SAYING I'M MORE IRRITATING THAN YOU?!?"

A:" YOU BET I AM!"

Zuko jumped me and tried to punch me in the face, I blocked it and hit Zuko in the jaw, it made contact with a sickening crack. Then Zuko puched at me again, I but it hit me in the eye, I then pushed Zuko off me, Zuko made contact with a desk, giving him a nice cut on his head. Then Zuko and I just started throwing punches, some making contact some not, when Azula pried Zuko away from me, and Jet pried away me from Zuko, by now, Zuko's jaw was swollen, and so was my left eye. Finally, Mr. Jeong Jeong came in soon after Ty Lee was sent to find him during the fight.

"Well well, what do we have here, you two will have detention tomarrow as well, get up and call someone to pick you up." He said.

I called Sokka once I got on the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Sokka, you need to pick me up now." I said trying to act casual. But then again, once he saw my eye, it wouldn't be all that casual.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"I've been in detention before, it doesn't get out for 20 more minutes, what happened." He said.

"You'll find out when you get here, oh, and bring Katara." I said, now remembering my swollen eye.

"Fine, see you in a few." Sokka said, hanging up. \par \par About thirty minutes later they arrived, once Katara saw me waiting outside, she jumped out of the car.

"Oh my god! What happened Aang?" She asked checking on my eye.

"I'm okay, I just got into a -cough- fight -cough- and I got hit in the eye, I'm sure I'll be fine," I said, then I said quietly, "And I have detention tomarrow."

Katara sighed. "I understood what you said, what was worth fighting for, your not the person to fight." She asked, when she touched my swollen, well black now, eye.

"Ow!" I said when touched a very bruised part of the eye. "Sorry," she said, when Sokka finally came up. "Now answer my question."

"Well, Zuko was just being an idiot." I said.

"Why was he being an idiot?" She asked, "Be more specific."

"Well, um, look, he just said some stuff that I just got annoyed about, I guess it just got out of hand." I told her, she nodded, not satisfied that she didn't know exactly what happened, but took it anyways. She sighed again, "There's not much I can do about your black eye." she said.

"Can't you heal it?" I asked.

"It's on your eye, if I don't do it right, which in a lot of cases like this it has, I can mess up your eyesight, you don't want to be 'disabled' again, do you?" she asked. "NO!" I answered quickly.

"Will it be okay by friday?" I asked, since it was the dance, and I didn't want a black eye.

"Probably not." She sayed. "Darn it!" I said, pretending to be sad and mad, when really, that's what I expected. "Don't worry, I think it shows your toughness." She told me, I smiled.

"Hey! When I got a black eye that one time, you said I was a wimp!" Sokka said.

"That's because you were fighting The Duke, and he's 7 years younger than you!" Katara said, I laughed.

"Oh no! Katara! We completly forgot about the party!" I said, Katara gasped, we jumped into the car and rushed home, there were already a few cars there, Toph's was there, and the others must have been kids from school looking for some fun. Once we got there, everyone cheered, except for Toph, then everyone gasped when they saw my eye. "Hehe, hi..." I said.

"Well what happened to you?" Gran-Gran asked.

"He got into a fight, he'll be fine." Katara said.

"Well that's good, we can't have a party without the person we're celebrating it for!" Gran-Gran exclaimed. We all smiled, finally the music started going, food was brough out, and the party was beginning.

**So yeah, this is part of the party,I'll have the party continued next, this chapter is really long, so I had to stop there.**


	7. Party Continued, and night confessions

**Okkkaaayyyy... Here's the next chapter!**

The party was starting, more and more people were comeing and most people were having fun, except emo people, I don't know why they came, but they did... Katara kept looking at me during the party though, maybe it was because she was concerned, then someone came behind me, Zuko.

"Look kid, I'm asking Katara to the dance, and there's nothing you can do about it." He threatened.

"She already confirmed she's going with me, I'd like to see you try though." I said.

"How do you know she'd not go with me?" He asked.

"Go ahead and ask her, I'm not stopping you." I told him.

"Fine, I will!" Zuko said and started to walk towards her, when he turned around. "Just don't start crying when I get the girl."

"Do you want to finish this?" I asked.

"Yeah! I would!" Zuko said, he headed for me, once he got close, I scooted out of the way and blocked him, he hit the wall.

"Are you crying yet, scarface?" I asked.

"Shutup airboy, this isn't done yet." He asked as he leaped towards me, I blocked him again. Zuko fell to the floor, more and more people stopped dancing to watch this, obviously, Katara hadn't noticed yet.

"How the hell can you do that here, and not in the classroom?" He asked.

"There were desk." I shrugged as I leaped out of the way from another attack. "Aang! Zuko!" I heard a voice, it was Katara. She pulled my arm towards her. "Aang stop this! It's pointless! He's a waste of your time."

Zuko stood up and saw Katara, he tried to act smooth. "Hey Katara, I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"No way, Zuko, I already made up my mind, I'm going with Aang, that's final, come on Aang." She said, pulling me away from the surrounding people, then Zuko threw a fireball towards her, "Katara no!" I screamed as I pushed her out of the way and the fireball hit my right side full strength. I fell to the ground, clutching it.

"Aang!" She screamed, Sokka ran through the crowd. "Zuko get out of here, now! Your not welcome!" Sokka screamed.

"Fine, but just let this show, to all of you, never say no to me." Zuko said menecingly. Katara came towards me, "Aang, are you okay?" She asked. "I-I'll be fine." I told her, she smiled. "I think I can heal it."

"Okay people, nothing to see here, partys' over." Sokka said shooing people out the door.

Katara pulled my arm over her shoulder and grabbed my waste as she pulled me towards her room. "I need some water, I'll be back in a second." She said walking away, when Sokka came in. "You know Aang, I've never liked Katara's, um, exotic choice of boyfriends, they always took advantage of her someway, when I first saw you and she got that look in her eye, I thought you'd be another one of those guys, but you different, you proved me wrong." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much, for taking care of my little sister when I wasn't there for her, and protecting her as much as you could. I guess Katara finally picked the perfect guy for her, and I'm glad it's you, I approve." He said, I laughed when Katara came in smirking. "Aw! Finally! You approve!" She said, Sokka smiled. "Just don't do anythign adulterated while I'm gone!" Sokka yelled. "Ew Sokka! You pervert!" Katara screamed, I laughed, then I felt a sharp pain in my said and instantly groaned. Katara gasped, and rushed to my side.

"Here Aang, let me see it." I moved my hand, and she got water from the cup she brought in and gasped, my side was red, and bleeding, Katara's hands glowed, she brought them to my side and took a deep breath, about five seconds later of a glowy side, and it was healed.

"Thanks Katara." I said, I smiled. "No problem." Katara said as she looked up, and blushed. I blushed too, Sokka started laughing.

"This is gold!" He said, his voice cracking up. We blushed harder, "I guess I'll see you later." I said, walking to my room, where Appa and Momo were put for the party.

I walked in and Appa was barking at the door. I walked in and Appa jumped on me, "Haha, it's good to see you too!" I said, pulling him down and petting him, then I asked, "You want to stay in my room tonight Appa?" Appa barked in agreement, he walked back in and jumped onto the bed, disturbing Momo, who was sleeping on my pillow.

I walked into the bathroom, and took a shower, then I put on a pair of boxers and a red shirt and jumped into bed, Momo jumped back on and came up towards me, I petted him, "Fridays' the dance Momo, I can't wait, but, I love Katara, you think I should tell her at the dance, or before, or never, cause I doubt she'd want to go out with me, I mean, why would she?" Momo meowed, and layed on the pillow on top of my head. "Well _that _was helpful." I said sarcastically.

"I guess I'll find out later on my own, night guys." I said, Appa was already snoring and I knew Momo was asleep, I turned of the lamp, and fell asleep.

-Katara's P.O.V.-

I watched Aang leave, I turned to Sokka. "Thanks a lot Sokka!" I yelled.

"What? I was just sayin' what's on my mind." He said, I was quiet.

"When are you gonna tell him?" He asked. "What?" I asked. "Oh come on Katara! It's obvious you like him, and he likes you!" Sokka asked as I listened to Aang's laughing, then he said something to Appa and shut the door. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I heard Aang's shower turn on.

"He likes you, you like him, how obvious is it that you like each other." He said. "I heard it, but, how do you know he likes me?" I asked. "Please, it's too obvious he likes you." He said. "No he doesn't." I said. Aang's shower turned off, and I heard drawers opening and closing.

"If you don't believe me, go ask him." He said. "No!" I yelled. "Fine." Sokka said, and walked off. I suddenly got curious, I walked over to Aang's room and stayed outside of his room. I heard him jump on the bed and a smaller body jump on, I assumed it was Momo, when Aang spoke.

"Fridays' the dance Momo, I can't wait, but, I love Katara, you think I should tell her at the dance, or before, or never, cause I doubt she'd want to go out with me, I mean, why would she?" Momo meowed, Aang sighed. "Well _that _was helpful." I heard him turn of the lamp, then silence. _So, Sokka wasn't lieing. _Katara thought, _he was telling the truth! Aang really likes me! _Katara squealed silently and skipped to her room and jumped onto her bed. _I'll talk to him tomarrow. _Then I heard Aang get up, and walk towards my room.

-Aang's P.O.V.-

I heard something outside my room, and skipping footsteps, towards Katara's room. _What was Katara doing outside my room? Oh no, what if she heard my talking to Momo! _he thought, he got up and walked towards Katara's room.

I entered, "Katara, what were you doing outside my room?" I asked. "I was curious about something, then I heard you talking to Momo." Katara told me. "Oh no," I said,"You probably think I'm a total idiot, don't you?"

Katara got off her bed and walked up to me, "Aang, there's nothing to worry about." She said. "Yes there is! You probably hate me now and never want to talk to me again!" I yelled.

"Actually, it's the opposite." She said. "So.." I said. "What's the opposite of hate?" She asked, "L-Love?" I asked. "Exactly," She kissed me, on the lips! It was passionate, but short, she let go of the kiss, "I love you Aang, and I _always _want to talk to you." She said, I blushed. "Good Night Aang, can't wait for the dance." She said. "G-G-Goodnight K-Katara, m-m-m-m-me ei-either." I said, stuttering.

I walked back to my room in a haze, and fell asleep. Tomarrow, would be a better day than I thought it would, except for detention...

**Sorry it was so short, but this is all I could think of... anyways, give me ideas of what to do next, and REVIEW!**


	8. More hurting great

** Okay, I know some of you are thinking that were I left off means that the dance is the next day, well it's not, I only said he couldn't wait for tomarrow, as in spending the day with Katara...god smarts...**

** Anyways...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, even though I've had so many dreams that I did...**

I woke up this morning and last night's events ran through my mind. The party, the fight, the kiss, everything. I walked outside of my room and saw Katara in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast, she was in a pair of blue pajama short-shorts and a blue spaghetti strap shirt; I blushed at the sight of so much exposed skin. Katara turned to me and smiled, "Morning sleepy head! You have a good sleep last night?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said yawning, "Was last night, real?" I asked, not sure if all that happened was just a figment of my imagination. "Yep, sure was! Infact, your eye looks a lot better than it did yesterday." She said, examining my eye. "Ow! It still hurts!" I said, as she touched purple skin.

"Oh sorry," She said, she kissed it, "Does that make it feel better?" She said giving my a mimicking baby voice. "Why yes it does! Do I get a lollipop for being so good now?" I said, giving her my best little kid voice. "No, only pancakes." She said, flipping one. "Darn it." I said looking down. Katara laughed, "If your seriously that little, you know I'd have to dress you, right?" She said, I looked up immediatly. "No! I, am a man..." I said. Katara laughed again. "And that man, needs to sit down and eat his pancakes!" I sat down, and ate my pancakes, Sokka came in soon and scarfed his down.

"So Katara, what are you wearing for the dance tomarrow?" Sokka asked her. "I can't tell you that Sokka, I want it to be a surprise for Aang!" Katara said. "I am suddenly very curious about what your going to wear." I said, Katara laughed. "I just want to make sure it's not too revealing." Sokka said. "Don't worry Sokka! I'm telling you, it's perfectly fine!"

I moaned, "But I want to see it! Grrr..." Katara laughed again. "Aang, you seriously need to relax, the dance is tomarrow, you won't have to wait that long..."

I waited 5 seconds, then said, "Is it tomarrow yet?" Katara rolled her eyes, I sighed, and pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a jacket, I decided to just wear the shirt I had on last night, grabbed my backpack and got into the car where Sokka was waiting for me, I got into the back.

"Where's Katara?" I asked. Sokka shrugged when we heard a scream from the inside. I jumped out of the car and ran inside of the house, where I saw I shrieking Katara. "Katara what's wrong?" I asked. Katara was jumping up and down screaming. "There's... a... cockroach... in... my... backpack!" She screamed, pausing when her feet slammed to the ground from jumping. "That's it?" I asked. Katara stopped jumping.

"They're so GROSS!" Katara said shivering. "Why didn't you get it out?" I asked when Sokka came in. "I'm not touching one of those things!" She screamed. I sighed, "Do you want me to get it out for you?" I asked, Katara nodded. I walked up to her backpack, looked inside and dug through her stuff, I saw books, binders, paper, homework assignments, and um, girl items...but no cockroach. "Katara, I see no cockroach." I said. "Check again!" She said, "Just take everything out!"

I took out everything, even the girl items, which Katara blushed once she realized they were in there and Sokka frowned. I found the cockroach at the bottom of the backpack, "Found it." I said, cupping the cockroach in my hands. "See?" I said, holding up the cockroach, "Nothing to worry about, it's just a little one." Katara shivered, I took it outside and let it go. I walked back inside and saw Katara putting away her stuff. "Sorry about some of the things you had to see." Katara said.

"It's okay Katara." I said, walking back towards the car with her. Sokka was already in the car waiting impatiently, we got into the car, and got to school, where things went by uneventfully, compared to the 'Cockroach Incident' which is what we now refer it too.

Then it was the end of the day, and I headed back to the detention room, surprisingly, only Zuko was there. "Hello airboy." Zuko said coldly, even though the nickname isn't offensive. "Scarface." I said back to him. I sat as far from him as possible, and started my homework since the teacher never watched us. I was finished within 30 minutes, not a word from Zuko, who seemed to be doing his homework too. I had only 30 mintues left, and decided to think about possible outcomes of the dance tomarrow, then I heard chairs scooting, and a chair smack down next to me, and a body plop into it.

"You are one lucky guy airboy." I heard Zuko say. "You got the girl."

"She's not like some trophy to be won." I said to him.

"Oh contrar my idiot friend, women are nothing _but_ trophies, you need the best looking one to make yourself look good." Zuko said.

"No they're not! Women are to be treated as equals! They can't do anything a guy can't do, and more!" I said.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"Women are the reason we're all here!" I said.

"Well men help in the process!" Zuko said.

"This is so wrong." I said.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" He asked.

"Because you were being an idiot! Women aren't prizes to be won, you'd be lucky to even get close to one Scarface!" I said.

"Are you saying I'm ugly and unwanted."Zuko asked.

"Are you saying you aren't?" I asked, Zuko jumped me again, except no one was here to stop it once it got to out of hand. Zuko punched at me and I blocked it, now would be a good time to practice some bending, I threw an airblast at him, and Zuko flew back and hit the wall, I ran out of the classroom and down the hall to get more space. Zuko ran after me soon after and threw a fireblast, almost setting the school on fire when I blocked it.

I sent another airblast at him, Zuko tried to dodge it but it hit him to quickly. Zuko shot a firwall at me this time, I had to use an air bubble to keep from getting burnt, many papers and flyers were set on fire. I decided to use the little bit of waterbending I learned from watching Katara, and sent a waterwhip from a nearby water fountain.

Zuko threw a small fireblast and the water hissed as it hit the fireball creating steam, I then learned what Zuko was trying to do, back me up towards the stairs, and give a final blow, I was already on the edge, distracted, I didn't even notice the last fireball hit me, I lost by balance, and fell down the first flight of stairs, rebounded, and fell down the second flight, I heard the sickening crunch of my right arm when it hit some of the stairs, and my nose was hit too, on the rebound, and it was cut, I think it may have been a minor fracture, but it hurt all the same.

When the stairs finally ended, I was sore, I tried to get back up, but failed miserably. I fell into a state of unconsciousness when I heard teachers yelling and another very familiar scream, "Aang!"

4 hours later

I woke up in a very familiar white room, I was in the hospital again, and my whole body throbbed, I groaned. I heard a gasp. "Aang? Aang are you awake?"

"I think so." I said, feeling as if I could go back to unconsciousness any minute.

"Oh Aang! Are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to meet a pair of worried crystal blue eyes. "What happened? I just know you got hurt, they never told me the entire story." Katara asked.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, but felt it was considerably hard with a cast on my right arm, and it hurt to scrunch up my nose in pain. Once I was finally in a sitting position I looked at Katara. "I want the whole story this time." Katara said, I sighed.

"Zuko was talking about how he thinks girls are trophies, we got into an argument about how I said that they weren't, and he said they did, I told him he'd be lucky to get close to one-"

"That's true." Katara interrupted, she looked at me, "Oh, sorry, continue."

"Anyways, he asked me if I was saying he was ugly and unwanted, I asked if he was saying he wasn't, then he jumped me. We got into a fight, and he ended up getting me pretty close to the stairs, I knew what he was going to do then, but when I was distracted looking down the stairs for a second, he sent a fireball at me, and I fell down the stairs." I said, Katara gasped. "Oh no." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it to the dance tomarrow." I told her.

"Are you sure? Cause you don't have to go, we could just stay home and-"

"No Katara, I don't want to ruin your first dance here at Roku High, we're going, even if I'm hurt." I said confidently.

Katara hugged me gently, "That's so sweet Aang! I'm lucky to be going with a great guy like you." I blushed.

"Come on, let's get you home, your gonna need to rest up for tomarrow." She said.

"Do I have detention tomarrow?" I asked, remembering I had fought Zuko back. "Do you want the truth, or what you want to hear?" Katara asked, helping me up. "The truth." I said.

"Yeah, you do." Katara said.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "But Zuko has a week of detention, and he can't go to the dance, cause you fought back for defence, he made you fall down the stairs." She said, hoping to comfort me, it helped a little.

Once we got back to the house, I layed in bed, and fell back to sleep, hopefully, tomarrow would be better than what I thought today would be...

**There! Isn't it beautiful!?! Anyways, I have a question, if any of you have read Vampires Bite, should I just stop doing it and erase it, cause I put up the third chapter, which was the longest chapter, and only got like 2 reviews, and I worked really hard on it, so I don't want to delete it, but if people don't really read it, what's the point of having it up? Especially if it's not good enough to review for...**

**And.. the 'Cockroach Incident' is based on a real life incident I had.**


	9. The Dance

**Here's the ninth chapter, finally, The Dance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, only in my dreams.**

I woke up the next morning and I moaned; I was still sore. I got up still and walked out into the living room, it was only 3 am. I sighed and sat back in bed.

I couldn't get back to sleep. I heard Katara's door open; she walked into my room. "Aang, your awake?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just woke up and I wasn't sure if I had to, I'm still tired." I told her. She nodded, and went back to bed.

7 seconds later she came back. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, Katara I'm fine." I said. "Okay…REALLY sure?" She asked again.

"Katara, please, just stop worrying and get back to bed!" I yelled quietly.

Katara sighed, and went back to bed. I laid there for the next couple of hours, when I finally heard alarm clocks go off.

I got up and got ready for school, a yellow shirt and jeans. I went out into the kitchen and saw Katara making breakfast.

"Mornin' Katara." I said yawning. She turned around and I saw an immediate flash of sadness. "Katara are you okay?" I asked, I already knew the answer; she wished I wasn't hurt. Katara nodded her head, "Fine." She said quietly.

"Katara I'm fine, I'll be okay, you know that, right?" I told her. "Aang, I just, wish you weren't such a trouble magnet." She said. "Hey!" I screamed, she smiled and laughed, "Well it's true!"

"Yeah…" I said.

We got to school later, and I saw Zuko glaring. I glared back and made sure to stay close to Katara, I could tell Katara enjoyed the closeness.

We went to art class, there was a silence between us. We were both just doodling little characitures of people, animals, etc. until Katara finally spoke.

"Aang, how are you gonna get to the dance if your going detention?" She asked, I thought about this before, so I had an answer.

"I'll get out of detention in an hour, so we'll have two hours, I'll get a suit and come meet you, but if it takes to long, you go ahead to the dance without me, I'll meet you there." I told her. "Okay." Her simple answer.

That was the last thing we said to each other. For the rest of the day.

I sat, once again in detention, I finished my homework, then I doodled again, I was actually pretty good at drawing. I made a couple drawings of Katara in several different dresses, I bet none of these drawings looked as stunning on her than her actual dress.

I was finally walking outside to go back home, when someone grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall. It was Zuko,"Well airboy, if I can't go out with Katara, no one will." I pushed him off me and started running, he was following close behind, but I was faster.

Then I saw Haru and Jet, I tried to run around them, but then I saw Jet's buddies, the all surrounded me, so I used airbending and jumped up as high as I could and landed on a roof, I ran from roof to roof, the other guys following by the roofs.

I passed by the store that held my reserved suit, but now my dance with Katara was at stake. Suddenly I ran out of roof, I landed on the concrete road and ran down the road, hoping to get home. I jumped over obstacles that were in my way making sure nothing slowed me down, but I was getting tired, and the guys knew that.

Haru then used earthbending to catch my ankles, I fell forward, everyone surrounded me again. I was then thrown into the back seat of a car, and driven somewhere that wasn't my home. We came up to a house that I immediately recognized, it was Zuko's. They took my out of the back seat and Zuko looked at me threateningly.

"Follow my lead, if you don't, I'll make sure you never see Katara for the rest of your life!"

I nodded as they took of the bonds they had put me in, and the hankerchief from around my mouth, they brought me inside. "Hey dad!" Zuko yelled, "What are you up to Zuko?" I heard a booming voice say, "Nothing dad! Just hangin' with my buddies! See ya later!" Zuko said as we ran up to his room, then they tied my to a chair.

"Listen up, you are going to stay here, and not make a peep, if anything goes wrong, you pay for it!" He threatened, though I wasn't scared. "Another thing, if you think there is any possible way you can escape, don't try it, Haru will be in here watching you, Jet and his buddies will be around the house."

Zuko and Jet, along with his buddies left Haru with me. After all the excitement, I finally noticed a warm liquid dribble down my knees, I looked down and they were awfully scraped, probably from my fall earlier, my hands must be scraped up too.

I sat there silently as Haru changed Zuko's radio from channel to channel, no one spoke, an hour finally passed, _Katara must hate me. _I thought.

Katara P.O.V.

_Okay, where the flip is Aang! _I thought standing in my midnight blue strapless dress that went down to my ankle, it was simple, but elegant. Something I knew Aang would like, but he wasn't even here! I sat down in a row of empty chairs, couples out on the dance floor, or talking to each other, I even saw some making out!

I breathed a heavy sigh, when I heard the door open. I looked up hoping to finally see Aang, but it wasn't. It was Zuko! He wasn't even allowed here! He was in a suit and everything, he sat down next to me and looked at me.

"Hey Katara." He said, "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Look, Katara, you have so many good reasons not to listen to me but please here me out! I know why Aang isn't here." That caught my attention, how could he possibly know why Aang wasn't here.

"Look, he told me in detention that, that he doesn't really like you, he just felt bad for you because he knew you were waiting for him." He said.

"Wqhy should I believe you! That doesn't sound like Aang, you're making this up!" I fumed. But he kept going, "Katara, everything he has told you was a lie, he's the one whose been saying women are prizes, not me! He was just saying that to win your heart, I know women are equals, I'm sorry, I know the truth hurts but…" he trailed off, he didn't look like he was lieing at all.

It was so much to take in, I didn't know who to trust. But then again, after I talked to him, he always looked guilty, like he wasn't telling me something. Yes, I made my decision, Aang was a liar, he was just pulling the 'disabled' card on me, Zuko was right. "I can't believe, he'd do such a thing." I said quietly, "I trusted him, he was lieing to m the entire time!"

"I know Katara, I'm so sorry, do you want me to leave you alone or…" Someone slammed through the open doors…

Aangs P.O.V. 30 minutes earlier.

I looked around and search for something, anything to help me get to the dance. But alas, there was nothig, but I heard voices outside, Ty Lee soon came in and saw Haru, she winked at me but I was utterly confused. I knew Haru loved Ty Lee, so this would be interesting, he looked at her dreamily.

"Hey cutie, um, I need you to help me get my dress on, the zipper is hard to reach, Azula and mai are too busy getting ready." She said, flirtatiously. Haru nodded dreamily, completely forgetting about me as he walked out the room.

Azula and Mai entered and undid my bonds. I was still confused. Azula sensed that, she looked at me and said, "Just think of it as a thank you for sticking up to my brother and showing him whats what, but don't think I'll EVER do it again, and if you ever tell anyone…" I cut in,"I know, I know, or else."

I gave Azula an awkward hug and thought of which way to escape, out the door would be stupid, anywhere near the ground would, but being an airbender, I could easily jump out the window, I opened it up and jumped to the other roof quietly, Jet wouldn't suspect a thing.

I ran roof to roof than onto the street, I ran pass the place that held my suit and ran straight to school, my still bloody knees throbbing, and with the extra difficulty, which I didn't think of before, of having a broken arm. I ran up to the gym doors, and burst through. I breathed heavily.

I saw Katara in a midnight blue strapless dress that went down to her ankles, midnight blue flats, and her hair was up in a high ponytail with small curls framing her face, she looked stunning. But she looked angry as she looked away, I looked to her left and saw Zuko smirking triumphantly, I walked up to her.

"Hey Katara." I said, "What do you want?" She snapped, her voice shaking as I saw her tear stained face. "Katara whats wrong?" I asked.

"You know damn well what wrong, you liar!" She screamed. "Katara, what do you mean?" I asked, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"How could you lie to me like that Aang?" She asked crying, "Katara, I don't understand, what did I lie about?" I asked. "You said that you were fighting for womens rights and crap like that, but you were the one claiming them as trophies Aang, Zuko told me everything." She told me.

My blood boiled, Zuko was lieing to Katara, and the bad thing was, she believed him. "Katara, he's the liar! He's just.."

"Stop Aang, just stop and leave me alone." She interrupted me.

The principal walked in, and immediately spotted Zuko, Katara and I turned away from him, to not be seen so he wouldn't worry, "Zuko, weren't your dance privlages taken away?" He asked, "Yes sir,"Zuko replied, totally sugar-coated, "Sorry sir, I was just helping a friend." The principal paused, he spotted us, I could feel his stare, "You two, come over here." He said, as three familiar girls walked in.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked, I heard the three girls pause behind us. "I was lied to." Katara said, "Aang should be the one not able to come, he deserved everything that happened to him," the words sunk into my head, every word stung like a bee sting to my brain, "He lied, and worse, got Zuko in trouble for his mistakes."

"Is this true?" he asked turning to Zuko, Zuko nodded, that little ass. "Every word sir." He turned to me, he was about to tell me to leave when I heard a voice behind me, "Zuzu, why must you lie to a poor girl like that?" Azula! She was helping me again! Man, I really owe her one!

The princepal turned to her, "Sir, I'm afraid Zuko has been lieing to you, and the girl, Aang has been telling the truth, but you see, Zuko wanted to go to the dance with her, seeing as she was one of the prettiest girl at school, so she was the 'better trophy' as he would say."

"But, Katara decided to go with Aang, seeing as he was truthful and kind, and thought of women as equals, so to get back at Aang, he practically kidnapped Aang, hurting him, in the process," she ponted to my bloody knees and palms, "And threatened him, to make sure he stayed at our house until after the dance where he would make Katara fall in love with him and hate Aang."

Everyone's mouth dropped except mine, the princepal looked back at Zuko, he looked soooooooo guilty right now, 'why would you lie about this?"

"How did you find out!" Zuko screamed at Azula, "Next time you make one of your 'evil schemes' don't leave it on the kitchen table." Azula said walking away with a wink at me, saying that was extra. "Son, go home, now." The princepal said, "I'll leave you two alone." He turned away, and walked off.

Katara was looking down, "I'm such an idiot." She said.

"No you not!" I screamed, "Yes I am! I believed Zuko just because I imagined up facts, I should have known he was lieing!"

"Katara it's okay! Everyone makes mistakes, I forgive you." I told her, "Really?" She asked, I nodded, she looked down at my knees, "I'll get some water to clean that up."

8 minutes later

We were on the dance floor, he head was on my chest as they played the last slow song, and our only dance, but she seemed happy, and so was I.

I yawned, she chuckled and looked up at me, "Tired?" She asked, "Yeah, a little bit." I said. She gave me a small kiss, short but sweet, she smiled.

If only moments like this could last forever.

**This is not the end! I'm still going! What should happen next? Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	10. Tragic Fair

**Finally! The next chapter! Enjoy!**

Katara giggled as I yawned again on our way home. Her head was on my chest and she was smiling. Sokka was in front with his date, Toph as he sighed, "Would you two please stop flirting! It's getting really annoying! And that yawning is contagious!" Sokka yelled, as he yawned. Toph laughed.

Sokka then drove up into the driveway, grumbling. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Katara was unbuckling hers, she sighed, "This stupid thing won't undo!" She said, pulling at her seat belt. I reached over, and tried to unbuckle it. It was stuck.

"Just get some flippin' scissors! I need to hurry and get Toph home!" He screamed, reaching over Toph and digging through the glove department.

He pulled a pair out and shoved them at me. I took them and tried to cut through the harness, after about 10 minutes Katara was finally free. Now there was only one seatbelt in the back, which was on my side, the right side. There was no middle seat.

Katara and I rushed to the front of the car as Sokka backed up and drove off at the speed of light. We then walked inside and sat on the living room couch. All of the sudden, Katara just started laughing, hard. "Did you see Sokka's face!" She asked between laughs. Then I started laughing too.

We were both laughing, and we couldn't stop, I fell off the couch and onto the floor, holding my sides with my knees pulled up to my chest. Katara just laid on the couch, her hands holding her sides as she laughed.

We sat like that for about fifteen minutes, then Sokka came in and saw us laughing, which made us abrupt into a new round of laughter, Sokka just grumbled and went into his room.

Our laughter slowly died after that, I laid sprawled on the floor, Katara was still on the couch, and she was looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

I stared at her, then she looked towards me, I looked away as my cheeks turned red. Katara chuckled and got up, she went to her room, I sat up and stared at the door, I heard drawers opining, she was changing.

I got up then, and went to change too. I went into my room and shut the door. While in the dark, I just threw everything off except for my boxers, and threw on a shirt, which happened to be blue.

Appa was at the foot of my bed, Momo was on my pillow. I sighed and got in bed, Momo moved and laid on my head.

I chuckled, when I heard my door open, I looked over and saw Katara in plaid pajama pants, and a spaghetti strap light blue shirt. Her hair was down, but the curls were still eminent as they bounced against her back when she walked in.

I sat up and looked at her. "Is there something wrong, Katara?" I asked. She smiled at me, "No, but I was just wondering," she paused, I nodded at her to go on, "What are we gonna do about the seatbelt?" She asked, I smirked.

"We'll take turns using it, tomorrow will be your day, if we go anywhere, Monday will be mine, and so on." I told her. She nodded, and smiled.

""Let's just hope we don't get caught by the cops." She said, as she walked out of the room.

XxMondayxX

I sat on the right side of the car as we headed to school, Katara was in the back with me, ever since we started picking up Toph, she has.

Sokka was soon in his parking space, and we headed into the halls, each of us heading towards our lockers to get our books. We always met again until we saw the halls go in different directions, Katara and I went left, to art, Toph went right, and Sokka kept going forward.

I opened the door, and let Katara in first, then she sat at our table and I sat right next to her. Our assignment was to draw us with our dream partner in a romantic scene, probably because there was some romantic festival coming up.

I already knew what mine was going to be; thank god this art class actually helped me in drawing, compared to my first drawing of a dog that looked like a dieing hamster.

I looked at Katara for a moment, and I started drawing, first I drew a cart on a Ferris wheel, it was at the top, I drew the moon shining, then the bell rang.

Katara looked at mine, "It looks good!" She complemented, I smiled at her and looked at her drawing. It was a meadow, the sun was setting over the lake and wild plants were everywhere. "Yours looks good too." I said, she blushed as she shoved her unfinished picture in her binder, and so did I as we went our separate ways to our next class.

Then an announcement came on during third period. "Students, please enter to the Assembly room, we must speak to you, thank you."

Everyone got up, and headed towards the door.

When I entered the Assembly room, I looked for Katara, she waved to me as I went to sit next to her. "Hey Aang! Long time, no see!" she said jokingly. I laughed, "I know, its been forever!"

Principal Iroh came onto the stage. "Good morning students!" He said warmly, students greeted him as well. "As you know, a fair is coming up soon, I thought it'd be fun if we all went since its during the school week! Just for a break from school, what do you think?"

Students cheered and clapped. Principal Iroh smiled, "Very good, permission slips will be going home this evening!" he turned to walk off stage, then turned back, "Also, you will be able too choose, those of you whom are driving, who will go with you! Choose wisely!"

We all turned to Sokka, Sokka sighed, "Fine, I'll take you guys." Katara, Toph, and I all high fived each other, and got back to class.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. When we got our permission slips, we all went over the details of what we have to do when we got to the fair. We didn't have to do anything! Just have fun, that would be easy!

"Principal Iroh is the greatest!" Toph exclaimed, "He is totally fair, and fun!"

We all gave whoops and cheers to the comment. This would be great.

Xx2 weeks laterxX

Toph, Katara, Sokka, and I all ran to the car to head for the fair, it was my turn with the good seatbelt.

We jumped into the car, and Sokka sped off in the direction of the fair, which was an hour away, I looked up at the skies. There were gray clouds, "I hope it doesn't rain." Katara whispered. I nodded, "Ya, me too."

It was about thirty minutes later when it started to rain, Principal Iroh called everyone and told us the trip was canceled, we would go another day. Sokka grumbled as he turned the car around.

I looked out Katara's window, she was looking down at a book she had brought, when I noticed a very large truck outside, it wavered on the rode, and I grew nervous.

"Katara, switch seats with me." I told her, I couldn't risk Katara's life.

"What?" She asked, looking at me like I had grown two heads, "Just do it!" I told her, as we quickly switched seats.

Soon, I saw the truck lose complete control. Everyone gasped, the truck was heading straight towards us, I gave Katara one last look, I knew I wouldn't be able to survive this.

A wave of realization struck Katara's face as I gave her a sad look. "Aang, NO!" I heard her scream as the truck struck my side of the car, full blast.

Glass shattered, my skin was on fire, the car turned upside down, and I bashed my head against the roof, as my world went black.

**MUHAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFY! Review or no new chapter! Or, at least until I feel better. Also, there is a poll on geekmage's profile for best kataang story, this one is up there! So please, vote for me! **


	11. Amnesia

**Ok you guys! Chapter 11! **

**Disclaimer: … **

**Disclaimer, say it now or I WILL put you outside again!**

**Disclaimer: -whimpers- AANGSFAN DOESN'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Good boy! –throws cookie- **

It had been three weeks and Aang was still at the hospital, I would visit him every day in hopes to see him awake, but he wasn't. After about the fifth day of the second week, I gave up.

I haven't spoken in weeks either, after the crash, my mind was preoccupied. All I could think of was whether Aang was ok or not. At first, the doctors said that there was no way Aang could have survived a crash like this.

But he proved them wrong.

Soon he was in a state where he was just unconscious from the hit to the head. He still needed healing time, and I was going to give him all the time he needed.

4 days later

It was Saturday, early morning on Saturday, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. The voice on the other line responded, "Yes, is this Katara or Sokka? Friends of the boy named uh…Aang?" The female voice asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"This is Katara, yes, and is he awake?" I asked.

"Yes he is awake, you can see him now, but-" She started.

"Thank you!" I screamed as I hung up the phone. I jumped on to Sokka's bed and shoved him, "Sokka wake up! WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"C'mon, Katara, just five more minutes!" He whined. "NO YOU LAZY IDIOT AANG IS AWAKE! WE CAN SEE HIM NOW!" I yelled in his ear, he yelped and fell out of bed.

"He is?!?!" He asked. I nodded eagerly.

"You get dressed! I'll call Toph!" Sokka told me, pulling out clothes from his drawers.

I ran into my room and pulled on khaki shorts and a camo shirt that said my name on it. I got it on a school field trip a long time ago when I had some extra money. I pulled on some sandals and ran out the door where Sokka was waiting for me so we could get Toph.

I jumped into the back and Sokka drove off to Toph's house.

Toph was waiting outside her house with the same attire as me with a regular green shirt, nothing special. Sokka then sped to the hospital.

We ran inside and saw the lady at the front desk. "We're here to see Aang!" I yelled.

"Down the hall, the fifth door to your right, though I should warn you-" Before she could finish, we were off. We ran inside the room, and there sat Aang.

His gray eyes were filled with curiosity. "Hey Aang." I said quietly, he didn't turn to me.

"Hellllloooooo, Aang!" I said slower and louder. I waved my hand in front of his face. He jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" He asked.

"Yes, Aang, are you okay?" I asked him, he looked at me questionably.

"Whose Aang?" He asked, we all gasped.

"You're Aang." I told him.

"Oh, then who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Katara, your best friend." She said.

"Oh, then who am I?"

"YOU are AANG." I emphasized.

"Ok, then who are they?" He asked, pointing at Sokka and Toph whom were utterly confused.

"They are Sokka and Toph." I said, pointing at each of them. Then the doctor came in.

"Thanks goodness I found you all," he said looking at us all. I walked up to him.

"Why doesn't he remember us?" I whispered to him.

"He has a serious case of amnesia, he doesn't remember a thing from hitting his head so hard." He explained, my mouth dropped suddenly. Amnesia? How could this have happened?

"OW!" The cry came from behind us; we turned around to see Aang poking a bruise on his arm.

"Why does it hurt when I poke myself?" He asked, still poking. I grabbed his poking hand.

He looked at me and started poking my arm, "Hey, how come it doesn't hurt you?" He asked.

"We're not sure if his memory will come back. But we thought that maybe resting at home will give it back." He told us.

"So we can take him home?" I asked, he nodded, "Make sure he gets plenty of rest."

With that I turned to Aang, "Aang," I tugged on his arm, "You're coming with us."

"I am?" He asked, " You're taking me away from this big white mansion place with the color boxes?" He asked again, pointing at the TV. I sighed.

"Yes, I am, now come on." I pulled him to his feet and he wobbled a little, still not used to walking.

We were all walking down the hall, Aang was pointing at everyone that passed and asked who they were.

"You don't know these people Aang now relax and let's get to the car." I told him, pulling him along.

"What's a 'car'?" He asked me. I sighed frustrated, we got him into the car and sat him down, I buckled him up (he was in the good seat) and I sat next to him.

It was when I could see his whole being when I noticed something. Aang had bandages covering his arms and his right hand, his right leg and only his left leg's shin. I knew he had some covering his chest, and there was a band-aid covering where the stitches were on his head.

We were then on the rode going home, when Aang pressed the window button. He was amused and content with pressing the button. He made the window go up and down so many times I started to get dizzy watching him. Just then, Aang stuck his head out the window, I smacked my forehead.

"Aang, your not supposed to-" I turned to him, and he was pressing the button for the window to go up. I grabbed his hand away from the button and put the window down, bringing his head inside. The window went up.

Aang whined and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "NO!" I told him, "I am NOT being held responsible for you choking yourself."

Aang may have amnesia but he still knows how to try and persuade me. Luckily it wasn't working or he'd be choking himself to death right now.

We had finally driven ourselves into the driveway and we had just gotten in when Appa started barking and Momo bounded towards the door. Aang screamed and fell to the floor into a fetal position.

"Aang, what are you doing!?!" I asked him.

Aang's voice was only above a whisper, "At the white mansion place, the color box told me that if you play dead, animals would leave you alone, now sssssshhhhh." He put his pointer finger to his mouth and closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up. "Aang, they're not going to hurt you, they are domesticated animals. They are YOUR pets, Appa and Momo." I told him, he looked at them and said, "Oh."

"Now, c'mon, you need your rest." I brought him to his room and laid him down on his bed. His room was a bit dark so I turned on his lamp. Only to realize it had never been turned off, I just shook my head. "Now, is there anything you need?" I asked him, he shook his head and I went out.

I heard a scream from his room, I rushed in and Aang was holding his finger.

"Aang, what happened!" I asked him, he held out his finger to me, it was burnt.

"That shiny light burned me! I just wanted to poke it!" I immediately turned of the lamp.

"Aang, this is a lamp, it is a light that helps people when it is dark, it gets hot so you are not supposed to touch it." Aang nodded his head understandably. "Now I am going to get so water to heal your burn, just stay here and don't touch it."

I went into the kitchen and got a water bottle and walked back into Aang's room. He was asleep; the 'long trip' must have made him tired with all the new discoveries.

I quickly healed his burns and left the room. I wondered what other shenanigans he would get into.

**So there you have it, 11****th**** chapter, YAY! And I DIDN'T KILL AANG! YAY! R&R! **


	12. Storms

Okay, sorry for making you wait for so long, but I needed to wait for my partner, Victoria, to update Ozai High but she hasn't

Okay, sorry for making you wait for so long, but I needed to wait for my partner, Victoria, to update Ozai High but she hasn't had the time to, so screw her I'm updating! (YAY!)

**Ok, this story is dedicated to all my die-hard fans including silverwaves0210 whom reminded me that I needed to update and H2P2 for the undying support (THANK YOU!)**

**If any of you need to email me about ideas or more personal comments, etc etc, contact me at: **

**Disclaimer: Cyd-NAUH (what my friends call me) Does not own Avatar, if she did she would be in the show and she and Aang would be married…SO THERE!**

Why I was annoyed by Aang's amnesia, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was because I was mad at him for risking his life for me and now I don't really know who he is anymore, or maybe I have something against amnesia, or maybe I'm just annoyed!

Whatever the reason, I had no choice but to make sure Aang didn't kill himself since he didn't know what anything was. Sokka wasn't here to help me out since he decided to sleep over at a friends to study for their big test tomorrow. Earlier, Aang nearly baked himself because he thought the oven was a safety box after he had watched something about hurricanes and there were clouds outside. I had turned the oven on to bake something, luckily I found him before anything happened.

So after that I was pretty tired, now we were sitting down watching Planet Earth ( I love that show) and eating spaghetti with marinara sauce and some garlic bread (cooked to perfection, thank you very much.)

I kept watching Aang to make sure he didn't spill anything, he was usually very polite, but recently because of the accident he forgot his manners. "This food is a lot better than the mansion place food." Aang commented, taking another bite of garlic bread, with spaghetti already in his mouth.

I noticed, then that marinara sauce was all over his face, I stifled a laugh. "What?" he asked. "Aang, you have marinara sauce all over you." He looked down, I laughed again.

"Come here," I said, grabbing a napkin, "How did you manage to get so messy? Since when did you act so little?" I said, wiping his face. He shrugged and tried to look back at the TV but I held him still.

Once I had finished cleaning is face I brought the empty plates back to the kitchen and washed them, putting them back in the cabinets. It was seven, so it was still a bit sunny outside, except when dark gray clouds rolled over. A very large storm was about to hit, and I was sure Aang would be scared considering he was basically a kid right now.

I went to the closet, getting some blankets and pillows and bringing them to the couch. Aang looked at me in curiosity as I set them up and put a pillow behind him while setting the blanket on his lap. I could only find one really big blanket so when I had come back from getting ice cream out of the fridge and two spoons, he unfolded the blanket and set it on top of both of us.

An hour and a half later, lightening flashed outside and thunder boomed. You could hear the rain pouring over the loud booming. We were watching Dirty Jobs; Aang was sitting pretty close to me, afraid of the lightening. "Is it a hurricane?" He asked, scared.

"No, its just a really big storm, we're fine." I told him, but he stayed cuddled up beside me.

All of the sudden, the power went out. The TV turned off, all the lights turned off making it seem suddenly very dark and the A/C stopped working. Aang shrieked and quickly wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"We're not fine, Katara, we're not fine, and we're going to die!" Aang cried.

"Aang, please, you're overreacting, this happens sometimes, don't worry. If the power doesn't turn on soon then we may have some difficulties but we won't die." I told him. He looked up at me, "A-are you sure?" He asked.

I took his arms off from around me and got up, "Positive, now let me find some candles and a flashlight." I walked clumsily through the kitchen, groping for things so I wouldn't trip over who-knows-what. Soon I found the door that led to the laundry room and pulled it open, I walked to the edge and found some drawers. I opened them and felt through them until I found a flashlight.

I pulled open another drawer when I heard a sound from outside. I turned on the flashlight and opened the door to the garage, Momo and Appa were standing out there soaking wet and shivering. I grabbed some towels and brought them and the towels over to Aang.

"Here," I told him, giving him the towels, "I forgot they were outside so try to dry them up, I still need to find the candles." I walked back to the laundry room and found the drawer with the candles and a lighter.

I walked back out to the living room and found Aang drying of Appa and Momo, and I mean the Aang I really knew. I wasn't sure if he got his memory back or that was just the real him pulling through the dark abyss of confusion that was right now his mind. I figured it was the second one, considering the fact that if it was the first he would immediately come and hug me happily.

After I finished lighting the candles, I sat down next to him while pulling the blanket back over me. Appa jumped up and sat next to Aang and Momo jumped onto my lap. Suddenly I realized how much better it would be for him to have his memory right now. The scene was romantic, the dark room only lit by candles, both of us on the couch with only one blanket, and no Sokka to bother us. But since it couldn't happen, I settled for snuggling closer and falling asleep next to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the morning, I woke up and felt a pair of arms around me. Aang must have gotten scared by the lightening and used me as his safety net. It was lighter outside but dark clouds still hovered above. I looked at the clock and it was nine thirty.

And I was late for school.

I jumped up as best as I could without waking Aang and got dressed. I grabbed a pop-tart and left a note for Aang telling him that if he needed me, to call me on my cell and I left the number. I left pop-tarts on the table for his breakfast and put the candles out and away. I made sure that Appa and Momo had a potty brake before I left and I turned off the lights, not having enough time to realize the power was back on.

I ran as fast as I could to school, since I didn't have a ride, I was supposed to call someone last night to ask them to pick me up. I then rammed into my locker, getting everything I needed for second period. I burst through the door of the office and got a late note and caught my breath when I had noticed we had a sub today so nothing was really happening in class.

I then asked to go back to the office to tell them about Aang situation and I calmly walked back.

"Um, excuse me, but I need you to tell all my teachers that I must have my cell phone on." I told the lady at the front desk.

"Why must you have your cell phone on, my dear?" She asked, in a sickingly sweet voice.

"Do you remember Aang, the kid that got the bad part of the wreck on the field trip last Friday?"

"Ah, yes, the boy has amnesia am I correct?"

"Yes, and he has to stay home, I told him if he needs me, that I have my cell phone so…"

"So…?"

"I need the permission to keep it on and answer it if it's Aang." I told her as if it was only too obvious.

"I'll see what I can do, your third period teacher will tell you the answer." I nodded to her gratefully and walked back to class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The only thing I was wondering about at the moment was how that lady at the front desk knew about Aang's amnesia, though I knew deep down it was probably Sokka. I guess I just wanted to think that maybe, everyone around here was worried about him as much as I was, but I suppose that's not true. Luckily, I was able to keep my cell on, and so far no call was made.

That was a good sign, right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With Zuko and Azula (Zuko's P.O.V.)

"If I can't get her to love me, or hate him, what can I do to get that stupid punk away from her." I wondered. My sister, Azula, appeared around the corner.

"I admit, that 'punk' is quite cute, and I have something that'll make things better, for both of us Zuzu."

"What can you do." I turned to her; sometimes I was really glad my sister was an evil mastermind.

"I want him, you want her, so why not turn her into something she despises," She held up a vile with some purplish liquid, "This poison will turn her into something she hates. She'll loath Aang, love you, and she'll have the exact qualities you love. Aang will be sad, and thinks I'm a sweet little girl. I can make him forget about her and you won't have to worry about him messing with her thoughts. Just slip it into her drink Zuko, one little drop, and all of our dreams will come true." She said, giving it to me.

Oh, I am going to love this.

DUN…DUN…DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! OMG REVIEW PEOPLE! THIS IS WHEN THE PLOT TURNS WICKEDLY AWESOME!


	13. Remember

**WHOOT! NEXT CHAPTER! YAY CHAPTERS!!1 Anywho…hope you enjoy it as another climax sets its place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

Zuko's P.O.V.

Katara sat outside, waiting for Sokka to come get her so they could go home. I waited there with Azula at my side.

"Okay Zuzu, all you need to do is slip a teaspoon of this into that water bottle of hers and swish it around, as soon as she finishes the drink it will take 24 hours to take affect. Are you ready for this?"

"Won't it, you know, change the color? Won't she notice if it taste funny?" I asked my sister, with an evil smirk on her face. "Of course not, it is designed to blend in with the color of the beverage or food. Even if it is water."

"Okay, here I go." I said, walking slowly up from behind Katara. She turned around as I was reaching for the bottle. I shoved the vile into my pocket. "What do _you _want Zuko?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing…isn't that your brother?" I said pointing at some random direction. I ended up pointing at a large crowd of people.

"What are you trying to do Zuko?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "Nothing, hey how's that Aang kid doing? I heard he had amnesia." I asked, trying to get off the previous topic.

"He's fine, thank you very much. Now seriously, what do you want?" She asked.

"Katara!" We heard a scream to the right. She turned and I quickly grabbed the water bottle to her left and poured a bit of the liquid into in, screwed the top back on, and shook it up. I set it back down as she reached down for it.

"Well, it was… _wonderful_ speaking with you Zuko. See you later." She said, heading off to meet her brother and taking a swig out of her water bottle.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Oh, this'll be fun!" Azula stood next to me, with that same smirk on her lips. "I s'pose."

Katara's P.O.V

I walked away from Zuko with my water bottle in my hand. I took a sip, moistening my dry mouth. Sokka and I had a quiet ride home. I was quiet because I wanted to see Aang, he was quiet because Toph was coming by later.

Once we got up the driveway I jumped out of the car and ran inside the house. Nothing was broken or missing. Aang lay quietly on the couch virtually unhurt, save for the bandages that covered wounds from the accident. He looked up at me with gray eyes and smiled.

"Hello." He said kindly. I smiled back at him, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine…. except I wanted to make a pizza and I put it in the, oven I think? You know, like you taught me. But when I tried to take it out I kinda burned my hands." He said, pulling out his hands from beneath him, which were raw and red. I gasped.

"You use hot pads, buddy." Sokka said as if he knew it would happen. I gave him a glare.

"Aang, why didn't you call me?" I asked him as he sat up and I examined his hands. Sokka went to his room as Aang answered my question, "You said school was important."

"But this is more important, how long ago did you burn your hands?"

"About thirty minutes ago, I woke up late." I nodded.

"Hopefully I can heal these without much scarring, c'mon let's get some water." I pulled him gently along into the kitchen. I turned the sink on and used my waterbending to get water. I tried to heal his right hand first, but the dirty water wasn't working so well. The fridge wasn't working well either. I decided to pull Aang down to the basement to get a water bottle.

"What's that?" I heard Aang ask behind me. I turned around and saw him pointing to his old wheelchair.

"It's a wheelchair," I told him, "It used to be yours. When I first met you, you were paralyzed. But I healed you." Suddenly, his face went blank.

Aang's P.O.V.

"It's a wheelchair," she told me, "It used to be yours. When I first met you, you were paralyzed. But I healed you."

It all went black…

_I woke up in a white room, the unfamiliar feeling that I only had half a body ran through me. I looked up to see a young doctor, looking down at me almost apologetically. _

"_Do you feel alright?" She asked me, beside the fact that I felt only half of me, I felt okay._

"_I-I guess." I told her, sitting up slowly. "What happened?" I asked. "You got into an accident with your uncle, your legs got ran over by a car. I'm sorry to say there was nothing we could do for them, you're paralyzed from the waist down."_

"_What?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy. "Paralyzed, are you sure?" She nodded. "You'll have to ride in a wheelchair now, and get a new home."_

"_A new home? What happened to my uncle-"_

"_If he didn't rush in front of you, you'd be dead." She said to me. "So you're saying he's, he's…"_

"_Dead," She said, closing her eyes and looking at me sadly, "I'm so sorry, but he was killed upon impact. There was nothing we could do." My heart shattered as my eyes filled with tears._

_The scene changed to sidewalk, I was looking at the rode where a boy and a girl stood arguing about their car and the wheelchair. The girl was very pretty. _

_"Oh man! That stupid wheelchair scratched my car!" said the guy across the street, then the most stunning creature I have ever seen stepped out of the car yelling at the guy, the girl spoke. "Oh calm down Sokka, we don't even know where it came from, it could have been a total accident!"_

_"But what if it wasn't! What if Zuko followed me here just to ruin my new car!" Sokka yelled. "God Katara, you never look at the possibilities!"_

_"Of course I do but that's so unrealistic!" Katara said. She picked up my broken wheelchair. "We have to find out who this belongs to, apologize, and offer them a ride home if they need it." Katara looked around as Sokka, who looked like her older brother, sighed. "Fine..."_

_Katara asking people nearby if they knew someone who had just lost their wheelchair, no one knew, then she looked across the street and saw Toph and I. She looked both ways on the street, and crossed._

_"Excuse me, but do you know who this belongs too?" She asked putting down the heap of junk that was my wheelchair. "It's mine." I answered; she looked at me and saw my chin was bleeding. _

_The scene changed again to two building with a small alley between them._

_"Where are you going?" I asked. "Isn't this where you live?" she asked, I mentally slapped myself, I had completely forgotten I told them this is where I live, when were I really live, is in the alley beside it. "Aw, crap." I said out loud. "What, did you forget your key?" she asked. "No- uh, I mean, yes, that's exactly it, I left my key at school how stupid of me, well maybe you can come tomorrow!" I said turning the way to here house. "Well, why don't we just go back to school and get it?" she asked. "Uh, they locked the doors." I answered. "There's after school programs today." she said. "Um..." was all I could say._

_"What are you keeping from me Aang?" Katara asked giving me her hurt face. "Do you not have a home at all?"_

_"No, no, I do, it's just, not here." I said taking her to the alley toward the shack; I heard the barking of Appa and the meowing from Momo as they greeted me home. "This is where I live." Katara gasped._

_"This is where you live?" She asked. I nodded. "Aang this is awful! Look at this place! And there's dumpsters that smell like dead cat!" She said._

_"There are dead cats in there! I saved Momo before he died." I said as Momo came up to me and jumped in my lap and purred. Katara gave a disgusted face and looked back at me. "Couldn't you, live with Toph or something?" she asked._

_"We tried but they don't want anyone else there, and they said they'd send me to an orphanage, we had to tell them it was a joke, I can't go to an orphanage!" I yelled._

_"Then you can live with me and Sokka!" She said. _

_The scene changed to inside a car. I was looking suspiciously at Katara, then Sokka, then Katara again._

_I knew something was up, I couldn't tell what it was yet, but I knew it was something. As we pulled into the driveway, they insisted I come in, as it was already hot enough, and we had to sit in the car for 20 minutes, so they were sure I was hot. So they got inside and I rolled in behind them looking down, but when I looked up, I saw a huge banner that said 'Welcome home Aang!'_

_"W-wha?" was all I could say, there was food everywhere, and Appa and Momo where there too! "Aang, you're living with us now!" Katara said. "Huh?" was all I could say, I was stunned. "We took the stuff from your 'home' today, brought it here, and brought it into the empty room we had." Katara explained._

_"I know you probably think your gonna be a burden," their grandmother said, "But I assure you, we were planning on another one a couple of years ago, before their parents died in a car accident. We've always kept a room, for a place for their spirits to stay, until another was to come and live with us, for their spirits, will still be with us." I was shocked._

_"I-I I don't believe it, I mean-" I started. "Aang would you be quiet, and celebrate with us?" Katara interrupted. Katara pulled out egg custard tarts, I told her they were my favorite a couple days ago, now she's using them against me._

_"Katara how could you! You know I love those! Now your using them against me for evil!?" I asked. She laughed. "Here Aang, have one." She gave one to me._

_"Darn weaknesses..." I said as I took a bite out of the deliciousness of an egg custard tart. "Well then Aang, welcome home." Sokka said._

_"Home..." was all I could say, I finally have a family now, though they didn't officially adopt me, I was simply living there until I found another place to stay, but calling it home, was good enough for me._

_The scene opened up to the car again, except I was just with Katara._

_Katara nodded. "So, are you still going to the dance with Haru?" I asked as she made a disgusted face. "No, he was too much of a jerk, he's not my type." she answered._

_"What is your type?" I asked. "Sweet guys with black hair, gray eyes, a dog and a cat, is mostly honest with me unless it's to personal cause I'll respect their personal space when they need it, and I don't mind if they're disabled." she said, only to have me realize she described me as we both blushed. "Oooh." I said. "So, have you found him yet?" I said playing along. "Yeah actually, I met him before the first day of school, and he just got out of the hospital." she answered. "Hmm, this guy is really lucky then." I said as she blushed. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for him to ask." she sighed. "Well actually, I talked to him a little while ago, he was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with him." I said, blushing. "Tell him I said yes, and give him this." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "O-ok." I said blushing a deep shade of red._

_She helped me into the car and got into the driver's side. "I'm glad I'm going with you Aang, your the only guy I can trust." She said as we drove home.\par \par When we got inside she told me to lie down. "Katara I'll be fine!" I told her. "I know that, but this is for something else." she said getting a large cup of water from the kitchen. I did what she told me as she waterbended water onto her hands, and the started to glow, she put them over my legs, going back and forth._

_-5 hours later-_

_Katara was sweating in concentration as I slowly realized something was going on in my legs, it was weird, because I could feel it. Finally, Katara was done, she sighed. "There Aang." she said backing up. "There what?" I said sitting up, I actually felt the fabric of the blanket on my legs. "Katara, how come I can feel my legs?" I said, poking them. "I healed them, when you were out, I researched on how to heal paralysis with waterbending, and it worked!" She said. I couldn't believe it._

_"Yes!" I screamed as I got up on my legs only to not be used to it and have my legs cave as I fell to the floor and scrapped one of my knees. "Ow, hey I felt it! It hurts! YAY!" I said as I got up and just started dancing some crazy dance. "I can feel 'em! I can feel 'em! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I started singing. "I wouldn't be that happy if I hurt myself." Sokka said looking at me weirdly._

_Scene opened to my room with Momo and Appa beside me._

_I heard something outside my room, and skipping footsteps, towards Katara's room. What was Katara doing outside my room? Oh no, what if she heard my talking to Momo! I thought, I got up and walked towards Katara's room._

_I entered, "Katara, what were you doing outside my room?" I asked. "I was curious about something, then I heard you talking to Momo." Katara told me. "Oh no," I said," You probably think I'm a total idiot, don't you?"_

_Katara got off her bed and walked up to me, "Aang, there's nothing to worry about." She said. "Yes there is! You probably hate me now and never want to talk to me again!" I yelled._

_"Actually, it's the opposite." She said. "So.." I said. "What's the opposite of hate?" She asked, "L-Love?" I asked. "Exactly," She kissed me, on the lips! It was passionate, but short, she let go of the kiss, "I love you Aang, and I always want to talk to you." She said, I blushed. "Good Night Aang, can't wait for the dance." She said. "G-G-Goodnight K-Katara, m-m-m-m-me ei-either." I said, stuttering._

_Then, it opened to a dance floor, Katara looking absolutely amazing._

_We were on the dance floor, he head was on my chest as they played the last slow song, and our only dance, but she seemed happy, and so was I._

_I yawned, she chuckled and looked up at me, "Tired?" She asked, "Yeah, a little bit." I said. She gave me a small kiss, short but sweet, she smiled._

_If only moments like this could last forever._

_The last scene opened up then, we were in the car, everyone including Toph. Skies were gray and we were heading back from what was supposed to be a day at the fair._

_I looked out Katara's window, she was looking down at a book she had brought, when I noticed a very large truck outside, it wavered on the rode, and I grew nervous._

"_Katara, switch seats with me." I told her, I couldn't risk Katara's life._

"_What?" She asked, looking at me like I had grown two heads, "Just do it!" I told her, as we quickly switched seats._

_Soon, I saw the truck lose complete control. Everyone gasped, the truck was heading straight towards us, I gave Katara one last look, I knew I wouldn't be able to survive this._

_A wave of realization struck Katara's face as I gave her a sad look. "Aang, NO!" I heard her scream as the truck struck my side of the car, full blast._

_Glass shattered, my skin was on fire, the car turned upside down, and I bashed my head against the roof, as my world went black._

I opened my eyes to realize I was slumped against the basement wall. "Katara?" I said, "Yes." She answered. "What happened, why am I here? I was sure I would die…"

"Aang, what are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"The crash! We just got into a huge crash with a truck. I was positive I would die." I explained.

"You remember?" She asked.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget that?" I answered as she hugged me tightly. "You remember!" She screamed. "Katara, what are you-?"

Sokka ran in to the basement. "Katara, what's all the screaming about?"

"It's Aang, he got his memory back!" She said happily. "Back?" I said confused.

"He does! That's great!" He said, coming towards Katara and I.

"What are you two talking about!" I yelled at them.

"You had amnesia." Said Sokka.

**OMFG! R&R FOOLS!**


	14. Potion takes effect

**Hey guys! I know I am an awful horrible terrible for not updating in a while! I have had major writers block so this chapter may be a little suckish. Please stay with me and thanks to kataang4evr for reminding me that I haven't updated since like…Christmas or something like that…anyways for your patience I'm giving you this chapter and a sneak peek into one of my own personal books ****Alls fair in love and war.**** Even if I'm not supposed to do that, I feel like I owe it to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, however I do own ****Alls fair in love and war**

Btw, in my actual story, you'll find that the main guy looks strangely like Aang…DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Aang's P.O.V.

Amnesia!?! I had amnesia? Since when did I have amnesia? "You've had it for a good while." Katara said, looking at me while she healed the burns on my hands. Where did I get those from?

"You forgot everything, man! You even forgot Momo and Appa!" Sokka said, chuckling a little.

"It wasn't funny Sokka! He didn't even remember us, remember? Or even himself! He thought a light bulb was just a shiny object and burned himself!" Katara said as Sokka burst out laughing. Katara sighed to herself, "Whatever, Sokka. Come on Aang, let's go upstairs." Katara grabbed my arms and pulled me upstairs.

"I didn't even remember you guys?" I asked, a little disbelieving. "Yeah, you did." She answered, a little sadly. "But how could I- you guys gave me a new home and everything! And I-I…how could I forget you!" I asked, shocked at myself.

"You hit your head pretty hard. I'm just glad you got your memory back!" Katara hugged me gently, making sure not to hurt me any worse.

"Me too, Katara," I said hugging her back, "Me too."

-Later that night-

"So do you think I should go back to school tomorrow?" I asked, as Katara was finishing up her homework. "Hmm, I don't think so. I think you should see the doctor first, just in case."

"Yeah, you're probably right. God I'm gonna have so much make-up work!" I groaned, Katara laughed as I flopped onto the couch dramatically. We were in the living room and she was doing her homework on the floor when Sokka came back from taking Toph out to eat. "Sup peoples…" Sokka said tiredly. "I'm off to do a bunch of homework and then pass out."

"Don't you do that every night?" Katara asked him. "Shut up." Sokka said, closing his door. I laughed and Katara smiled up at me. "What?" I asked.

"Its just good to see that you finally remember what a dope Sokka can be." Katara and I chuckled. We stayed quiet for about fifteen more minutes before Katara slammed her book closed. "Finished!" She cried with glee, "And its only nine thirty! I have just enough time to take a shower, read a chapter of my book, and go to bed!"

I smiled, "Good night, then, Katara." I said. "You going to bed?" She asked. "I got nothin' better to do." Was my answer, I stood up and gave her a hug. I then when to my room, plopped on my bed, and fell asleep.

-The next day-

I woke up at eight the next day, Katara and Sokka were probably already in their first period classes unless there was an early morning assembly. I got up and had a couple of pop-tarts and sighed. What the heck was I supposed to do from now until three thirty?

I looked at Appa and Momo and noticed they were getting kind of dirty so I gave them a bath; Momo was first since he as the smallest. Only then did I realize that I got my bandages wet and had to re-wrap them. So cleaning Appa was out of the question. My room was kind of dirty.

So I cleaned that until about noon. I had leftover spaghetti for lunch and finished watching "Deadliest Catch" on the Discovery Channel. I watched two episodes of that and at two o'clock I decided to pick up the living room. That went on until three. I still had thirty minutes.

What to do…

What to do…

I drummed my fingers on my knees as I sat on the couch. I sat there for thirty minutes, then another, and another. I was four thirty, where they okay? Finally at five I heard a car come into the driveway, I heard doors slam shut and a very angry Katara came in. "Hey Katara, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Shut up." She told me coldly. I jumped a little in shock. "Did I do something?" I asked.

"Yes Aang, you did everything. Why the hell did I ask Gran-Gran to let you stay with us? What is my problem?" She said, I felt my heart ache. I looked at her sadly, shocked at her cruelty. "You don't want me here anymore?"

"No, idiot I don't." She said. That's when Zuko came in.

Sorry its so short! Its like I said, I've had major writers block so…yeah. Anyways, like I promised, here's a sneak peek into my own story Alls fair in love and war.

Prologue:

Location: Time Square, New York, New York. Starbucks ladies bathroom (SLB) Office, Recruiting Station.

Huntress Identification Card

Name: Kalaya Leon

Age: 20

D.O.B: 11/15/88

Race: Lioness

Soldier ID Number: 1470344

Status: High Lioness

Appearance: Brown hair, hazel eyes, Caucasian.

Height: 5'7"

Location: China Town, New York, New York. Hidden Alley building, Recruiting Station.

Soldier Identification Card

Name: Brian Moore

Age: 22

D.O.B: 2/12/87

Race: Alligator

Soldier ID Number: 1914515

Status: Great Gator

Appearance: Black hair, gray eyes, Caucasian

Height: 5'10"

Chapter 1: Explanations

As Kalaya stood in Time Square blending in with the crowd, she realized something.

This Alli is a complete idiot. He was standing in wide-open space, just begging to be assassinated. As she raised her gun to shoot him, Liz came up behind her and pushed the gun down. "Not yet," She whispered, "I think this is a set up, keep the gun down."

Kalaya nodded, looking at her fellow lioness. She was the highest status of lioness, Queen of the Pride. And her son was of high lion status, just below where his father should be, before an Alli shot him. Kalaya was a huntress, sent to seek out Alligators (a.k.a. "Allis") and kill them in their tracks, without getting killed herself. She started training when she was sixteen, and has had rigorous training since then, jumping from a low status to a high status in a time that most lionesses would have taken decades to accomplish.

She had found out she was a lioness when she was five. Her mother and father were killed in an Alli attack, and Liz had taken Kalaya under her wing, well, paw. She was forever grateful that Liz had considered Kalaya her own daughter. Kalaya thought of her as her mother, and often called her that. She considered Liz's son, Luca, her brother as they grew up together. But then he joined The Hunt, as they call it and Kalaya was left alone until she turned sixteen and decided to join as well.

These were the moments she was trained for. Though, an easy one-target was considered just practice in this game of cat-and-mouse, Kalaya took it very seriously. It was just her, and Liz. Luca had gone off because he, "had some bigger fish to fry!" as he had put it, ruffling her hair affectionately. She smiled at the memory, and snuck forward to stalk her prey. She looked around to see if she could spot any other Allis, making sure she still knew where the fresh meat was going. "I think its safe, I have your back just in case, take him down." She heard Liz whisper. Kalaya ran forward, finding her prey. Making sure there were no humans in her way, she pointed her gun towards the Alli. She cocked the gun, and before he could turn around, she shot him.

"Run!" She heard Liz scream, as she ran forward as to not get caught at the scene of the crime. She ran until she reached a nearby Starbucks and into the bathroom. Opening and closing the handicapped stall as Liz ran in, she opened the toilet paper dispenser and removed the toilet paper, finding the little button behind. She pressed the button and wall tiles were pulled back in the shape of a door. Once it opened they ran in and everything closed. George, a lion Starbucks employee, made sure to come into the girl's bathroom and put the dispenser back together. Also, to get the girls more toilet paper because the other roll fell into the toilet.

Kalaya walked forward into The Hunt's fortress, seeing a wall of TV's full of different places in New York where a lot of Allis have been spotted. The lioness, Jane, was watching them. "Good job Kalaya, nice and smooth." She commented.

"Thanks Jane." Kalaya said, walking down the hall, full of great lions and lionesses, who have fought in this hundred-year war. "Have you found any more clues?" Kalaya whispered to Liz. She sighed, "No, we're still not sure what this war is about. All we know is that our parents have fought, and our grandparents have fought and so on. So we're fighting, too."

Kalaya nodded absentmindedly; she always got the same answer. Nothing new was ever revealed to her.

Liz turned to Kalaya, "I think you should go home and take tomorrow off. You've been a very hard worker this week." Kalaya nodded, leaving Starbucks and heading to her apartment.

Brian Moore stood at Time Square, watching his fellow Alli, Devon, do some work. Now, Devon wasn't the smartest of Allis. This is considering he isn't being watchful in Lion territory. Brian shook his head and dismissed the thought, nothing could happen to Devon, right? After all, the Lions haven't made a move in the past couple of weeks. They must have realized they're no match for us, Brian chuckled. He followed Devon from a few yards away, considering he could still see him with ease, watching out for any Lions. He looked at Devon, then looked behind him a couple of feet. It was then he saw two Lionesses in hot pursuit. Before he could walkie-talkie Devon of the danger, he saw the youngest pull out a gun and shoot him. Brian felt his adrenaline pumping as he rushed after the Lionesses, feeling his heart drop at the sight of Devon's lifeless body.

He followed the two women, one about his age and the other a bit older, into a Starbucks. Before he knew it they were gone, but not before he caught a glimpse of the youngest. Brown hair, and captivating hazel eyes. He grunted in frustration, he'd have to look out for that one. No matter how pretty she was.

He marched angrily to China Town. There, he walked down a couple of streets to an alley. He walked down and slid under an elevated dumpster, pulling up the hidden latch to the Alli Headquarter. "Hey Brian," Jordan, the Alli leader, said, "Did something go wrong?" He asked, noticing the anger on his face. "Where's Devon?"

"Devon got shot down, two Lionesses went after him." Brian explained, "Kevin and Harold are taking care of his body."

"What about the Lioness?" Jared asked.

"There were two," Brian repeated, "But I think one of them was just helping the other. The youngest was the one that shot Devon."

"How old was she?" He asked, wondering how young the "youngest" could be.

"Around my age." Brian told him, not mentioning how beautiful she had looked, "I think we'll have to look after her. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes; I know that doesn't narrow it down too much. At least we have something."

Jared nodded, Brian started to walk past him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "You should go home and get some rest, take tomorrow off. You've worked a lot this week." Brian nodded and headed to his apartment.


	15. Attempt at Chapter 15

Hey guys. Because of the couple of reviews I got from people begging me to write another chapter I decided to try Avatar once again. Just know that I may not update as often as you'd like.

**So here it is, another chapter of Paralyzed! **** I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

Zuko? What the heck was Zuko doing here with Katara? What happened?

"Hey airboy, what's the matter? Cat got you're tongue?" Zuko chuckled. "Who cares," Katara sighed, "Come on Zuko, let's go to my room."

Zuko stared after Katara creepily, "Whatever you want, babe."

"Babe?" I asked, confused. Wasn't Katara MY girlfriend? Didn't she despise Zuko?

"You heard right, Aang, I'm dumping you and Zuko is now my boyfriend." Katara said coldly. "But I thought…" I started.

"You thought what? That I loved you? Please I just pitied you 'cause you were in a wheelchair and then because you were socially awkward. Zuko was the one I was really after."

"But Katara…" I said, tears in my eyes. "'But Katara' what? 'But Katara I'm being a little baby because I had it coming to me?' I mean seriously." She said mockingly. I stared at her then looked down angrily, "Fine Katara. I can see how it is. I'm still not entirely sure what happened, but if this is what you want…fine…"

I walked into my room, gathered my things, Momo, and put Appa on a leash, and walked out the front door.

Something was wrong with Katara. And I was going to find out what.

This wasn't something that I had coming to me, Katara was…altered somehow. She was never like this. Zuko did something…I know it.

But first things first…let's see if Sokka knows anything.

-LATER-

When I found Sokka and Toph in the park I walked up to them and asked if they noticed anything weird was going on with Katara.

"Yeah I noticed something. She was acting a lot more moody than usual, and she was hanging out with that stupid Zuko guy…"Sokka said. "Yeah I noticed…" I answered.

"Something wrong? Why do you have all your stuff with you?" He asked. "She and Zuko are going out now…she said she never liked me so…she essentially kicked me out of your house…" I told him. "What!?" He and Toph asked at the same time.

"But she SO liked you!" Toph said, "I mean…how could this have happened?"

"I have no idea…"

"Zuko must've had something to do with this!" Sokka said, "That's what I think too." I told him.

"If anyone knows anything…it's probably Azula." Toph said. I cringed, "Um…yeah…probably."

"We should talk to her about it tomorrow." Sokka said. "You guys will help?" I asked. They nodded, "Duh, Twinkle-toes!" Toph said, I smiled. "Thanks."

"In the mean time, I'll try to talk to Katara tonight." Sokka said getting up. "And I suppose I can try to sneak you into my house." Toph said, standing up as well. "Toph you don't have to-"

"I am NOT letting you sleep in the streets, Twinkle-toes!" She said forcefully. I sighed, "Fine."

**So yeah. Sorry it was so incredibly short but its like a filler ep. Anywho, anyone want to help me get this story actually started so I'd WANT to update? Any ideas just review and tell me your ideas. You'll get an Aang cookie! X3**


	16. Mission Impossible

**Me: Hey hey hey party people! I'm FINALLY UPDATING! I'm soooo sorry, I know it's been forever but I've been kinda preoccupied with my Shugo Chara stories and school.**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: YOU NEED TO UPDATE YOUR SHUGO CHARA STORIES TOO, ONEE-CHAN!**

**Me: I KNOW I DO, CHILL! Sheesh.**

**Aang: Lolz X3**

**Me: OMFG AANG! *glomps***

**Kuukai (from Shugo Chara): Umm….**

**Me: Sorry, Kuukai, I luuuurrrrrrrrrrrv Aang XD**

**Aang: Haha, dude you just got PWND! **

**Me: Where did you learn 'dude' from? Where did you learn 'pwn' from!**

**Aang: From you. You've been holding me captive in your closet, remember?**

**Kuukai: *tear tear* But….but I thought I was the one you kept captive in your closet! T~T**

**Me: Kuukai, I keep you captive under my bed, rememeber?**

**Kuukai: Oh yeah…**

**Me: Lolz. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: Aangsfan does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. OR SHUGO CHARA, ONLY THE STORIES THAT SHE WROTE ABOUT THEM AND NEEDS TO UPDATE! **

**Me: Oh! And before I forget, SilverfangXVincent, Knat on the field, Mikeybigbro, avatarfreak33, Kataang1234, and SquirrelGirl8 you all get Aang Cookies for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Oh and Kataang1234, loved your review! It makes me happy to know that when I update it makes people do happy dances :D **

Sokka's P.O.V.

I walked home and got inside to the sight of Katara and Zuko making out on the couch.

"Ew! Ugh! This is NOT what I wanted to see when I got home!" I yelled. Katara and Zuko pulled apart with an audible 'pop' and Katara glared at me. "Excuse me, Sokka, we're busy."

"Katara what happened to you?" I asked, looking at my sister sadly. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

" I _mean_ what the hell happened today that caused you to break up with Aang and become such a….such a bitch!" I said.

"_Excuse_ me! I'm sorry that I don't like that _loser_ the way you want me to. The only reason I was ever 'with' him was because I felt bad for him and his major loserdom." She said, looking away.

"That's not true," Katara looked at me and our eyes met, "You loved Aang. You really did. You would always talk about how brave and talented he was. And I'm just confused…why would you let go of Aang for _him_." I said the word painfully.

" Well _him_ is Zuko. And I love _him_. So get over the fact that I don't like _Aang_ and that you don't like Zuko 'cause he's staying for a long time." Katara said his name with disgust.

"Katara…" I whispered, shaking my head. "What did he do to you?" And with that I left.

Aang's P.O.V.

I followed Toph to her place. "Mmk Twinkle Toes I'm gonna tell you how to sneak in and I'm gonna wait for you inside, got it?" She said. I nodded, only to rememeber she couldn't see, "Yeah." I said.

"Ok, see that wooden fence over there?" She pointed. "Yeah."

"Ok well with your airbending you should just be able to fly over that or whatever it is you do. And then you can unlock the fence so your dog and cat can get in. There's a doghouse out there they can use. My parents were supposed to get me a dog but they never did so there's an empty doghouse out there. " She said. "Um…well-"

"And after you fly or whatever over the fence you gotta be all sneaky-like and get through the garage side door."

"And how will I do that?" I asked. "You open up the window on the door and climb in. You're one of the only people skinny and agile enough to do it. It's pretty high up and small." She said. "Ok then what?"

"Then you have to find the key to the garage door that leads into the laundry room in my house. Once you find that you can get in easy-peasy." She said.

"Ok so where is the key?" I asked her. "How am I supposed to know? I've never had to sneak into my own house." She said, I just looked at her dumbfounded. "See you on the inside, Twinkle Toes." She said, walking to the front door. I ran to the side of the house so that her servants couldn't see me. I looked up and saw I was right in front of the fence.

I gently and quietly used air to help me float above the fence when I suddenly lost focus because of a loud bark. I fell on the other side. "Appa! Hush!" I whispered harshly. I opened the fence and Appa and Momo trotted inside. I ushered them to the doghouse, which ended up being a house in itself. With a dog bed and everything. Now I just had to sneak over to that garage side door.

I crept quietly under the windows. When I got to the giant pool area (which I assumed was for Mister and Misses Bei Fong considering Toph could not swim if her life depended on it) it was a little harder to sneak around. Luckily it was on a platform so I could crawl around it on my stomach. Once I got to the side door my clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains. I sighed; at least I had my stuff (which, by the way, I had to carry with me the entire time).

When I looked up I saw which window she meant. And she was right, you had to be skinny and agile to climb through _that_. I jumped up and put my hands and feet against the sides of wall the jutted out in front of the door and climbed up that way until I got to the window. Jeez, even garage side doors were fancy! Anyways, once I got to the window I used my feet to keep me steady as I opened it up with my hands. I slithered through the window and used airbending to gently float down.

Now all I had to do was look for the key.

Where is the key.

….I see no key.

Awesome.

I groaned and looked around for a key. I searched everywhere until I saw something shiny dangling from the wall. Well what do you know? There it is! I grabbed it and gave a silent cheer and went to unlock the door when all of the sudden the knob started turning. I had nowhere to run so I just looked up sheepishly at…Toph?

"Jeez, Twinkle Toes. You take forever!" She moaned. I put the key back in place. "You couldn't have just opened it for me in the first place?" I asked her. "Nah, I wanted it to be like 'Mission Impossible.'" She told me. I sighed and followed her in. It looked like she had dismissed all the maids and servants and her parents weren't home so I suppose it's safe. She brought me to her room and I walked in. " So where am I staying?" I asked. "In here." She said nonchalantly. "What! But I can't stay in here! It's…it's…. your room!" I said. "Look it's the best place for you, trust me. The maids/servants and my parents know to knock before they come in here." She said. I heaved a sigh and looked around. "So where do I sleep?" I asked. "Under the bed."

"…What?" I said. " Well I don't want the maids catching on if they find another pair of bed sheets lying around and it's incredibly spacious under there. Look!" I looked where she indicated and she was right. It was very spacious in there. Heck, even a really fat person could fit under there comfortably. Awesome.

I put my stuff where she wanted me too and she told me where to set up my bed stuff when a knock was heard at the door. "Miss Toph, may I come in?" I heard a servant say. Before I could ask her where I could hide she literally picked me up and threw me in her humongous closet and closed it. "Yeah sure." She answered.

"Dinner is ready." The servant said quickly and dismissed herself. Toph opened the closet and stared down at me blankly. "I'm gonna go down stairs and get dinner, I'll try my best to get you some food. Stay in here until I come back incase a maid or servant comes. I'm sure your capable of hiding yourself." She said, closing the door and leaving.

It was going to be a long night.

**Me: Well there we go, another kind of filler chapter. Sorry guys, I kind of have an idea and I'm kind of stalling until I think of a better one. Any ideas guys? Let me know! Aang?**

**Aang: R&R!**


	17. Hospitals are becoming a normal site

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I read them all and it really gave me inspiration. Review a lot this time and maybe I'll update sooner ;D**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and Master Arrowhead, thanks for the idea! :D IMMA USIN' IT! XD**

Aang's P.O.V

I waited for Toph in her closet. I thought back to everything that happened…

How could this be?

How could she switch so quickly and heartlessly…with Zuko! I thought she hated him! I sighed, I lover her…but what if she really does like Zuko? I guess I would have to live with it…I just want her to be happy…

I heard someone walk through the door…It was Toph. "Twinkle-Toes, I got you some food." She said carelessly. She opened the closet door and handed me a bowl of rice, some bread, and milk. I grabbed the food and ate in silence. "You still thinkin' about Katara?" Toph asked. I looked at her, shocked, then I remembered she couldn't see. "Yeah…" I replied.

"Don't worry, Twinkle-Toes, Sugar Queen will eventually come to her senses. That Zuko guy is an ass." She said, attempting to reassure me.

"I just want to know why it happened so suddenly…"

Sokka's P.O.V

Ok seriously, Katara has turned into a major bitch. No lie, a complete and total bitch. B-I-T-C-H, bitch.

What the hell happened? Aang is a great guy and she goes out with…Zuko! Ew! Gross! I _need_ to find out what happened…Zuko just left…good.

Katara groaned.

"What, sad that your _boyfriend_ is gone?" I asked sarcastically. "He left because I didn't feel good." Katara retorted. "Yeah, whatever." I replied. She groaned again, "I'm gonna lie down." She said, heading to her room. I just wanted to leave her to wallow in her misery but unfortunately my over-protective side ruled over and I went to check on her. "You want some pepto or something?" I asked as I walked into her room. She shook her head.

"I would like some water, though." She said softly. I grabbed her a glass of water, "Here," I said. Her face was really pale. "You sure you don't want any pepto?" I asked. She nodded. "All right, well…good night." I said, closing her door behind me. I decided to go to bed as well.

-12: 43 AM-

I woke up to the sound of Katara throwing up in the bathroom. I ran in and held back her hair, "Katara, are you ok?" I asked, only to realize it was a dumb question. "Sokka, I think I need to go to the hospital…" She said weakly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is the fourth time I've woken up to throw up." She said. I checked her forehead only to find out she was burning up. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer, popping it into her mouth when I knew she had finished…you know…

104.8 degrees

Crap.

I picked her up (and a bucket) and put her into the car. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest hospital.

I need to call Aang…

Aang's P.O.V

I was about to fall asleep when my cell phone started to ring. The caller ID said 'Sokka'. "What do you want, Sokka?" I grumbled. "Is there any way you can get to the hospital?" He asked. "Sokka, I had to sneak into Toph's house, how could I get a ride much less sneak out? Why would I need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm taking Katara to it right now." He said glumly. My blood ran cold. "The hospital? Why does she need to go to the hospital?"

"She's really sick, I dunno what's wrong…" He said. I crawled out from underneath Toph's bed. I looked out her backyard. There were guards everywhere. "Damn…" I cursed under my breath. "What?" Sokka asked, "Nothing, is there any way you can pick me up?" I asked.

"Can you get out in five minutes?" He asked. I hear his tires squeal. There was a pause, "I'll try." I said, hanging up. I opened her window (not entirely sure why she'd want one of those, she can't even see. Maybe for air circulation…? Anywho…) and floated down when the guards weren't looking. I turned around and saw a guard by the fence, distracted. I jumped into a bush when he turned towards me. "Is someone there?" He asked, looking around. I stopped breathing. The guard walked forward, a flashlight in his hand.

Shit, shit, shit!

He walked past me and I ran to the fence and on the other side. "Hey!" I heard the guard yell. I ran as fast as I could and Sokka pulled up just in time. "Get in!" He yelled and I jumped into the passenger seat, Katara was lying down in the back. Sokka sped off, at that moment Katara moaned, "Katara?" I whispered. She opened her eyes and glared. I flinched and faced forward. "Don't worry about it." Sokka said. I nodded.

We got to the hospital and the nurses quickly gave Katara a room. After asking Sokka what was wrong they decided to run some tests so Sokka and I had to wait in the…well…waiting room.

"I feel like this has something to do with Zuko…" Sokka said suddenly after a few silent minutes. "Why would you say that?" I asked. "Think about it, Aang. She was so happy when you got your memory back, but then all of the sudden she hates you and 'loves' Zuko." He said. "Well…yeah but what does that have to do with Katara being sick?" I asked.

"I dunno…but I feel like there is a connection between it. When am I ever wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Always?" I said. He looked at me with an angry expression. "Shut up."

I laughed, then stopped when I remembered why we were even here.

It was a couple of hours before the doctor came to tell us what was wrong.

"Hello gentlemen." He said. We stood up. "She'll be ok, we have to clean out her system though. It seems that she has been poisoned…" He said, raising an eyebrow. We looked at each other. "Poisoned?" We asked at the same time. "You two have nothing to do with this?" He asked. We shook our heads no.

"Well have you noticed any strange behavior from her lately?" He asked. My eyes widened, maybe this really was connected with Zuko…

The doctor took out a pad and a pencil, "Tell me everything that's happened." He said.

So we told him about what happened recently, from when I Katara and Sokka first moved here until now. Sokka told him that he suspected Zuko, and the doctor agreed. "I'll call the police, they'll figure this out." He said.

Sokka and I sighed. "Well…this is an adventure…"

"Agreed."

**Me: Well that is it for now! Next chapter will be about the investigation and everything returning back to normal! (Or at least how 'normal' the Avatar world can be…)**

**R&R! I'll try to update ASAP! But I want at least 5 reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUH-LEEEEEEAAASEE! Review! **


	18. EwwwAzula

**So I am pretty much um…what's the word… special? I know I told you guys I would update 'soon' but soon turned into months. Friggin' school keeps me busy…and lazy. But what better a way to start summer vacation than with a new chapter of Paralyzed! **

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. Oh! And Pookysugarbear don't worry, I didn't forget about that. **

**So without further adieu, here is the next (really) long-awaited chapter of Paralyzed!**

Aang's P.O.V

I woke up and yawned. Sokka and I had stayed overnight at the hospital. The police eventually came and talked to us about what had happened and they told us they would investigate immediately after they talked to Katara.

Sokka was still snoring away next to me in a chair. I looked around and figured that Toph was probably wondering where in the hell I was. My phone started to ring and I looked down at the caller ID.  
"Speak of the devil and she will come…" I whispered to myself, answering the phone. "Twinkle toes! Where in the hell are you!" She said. I had to wonder how she could find my name on her phone in the first place…then I remembered about speed dialing.

"Sorry, Toph. Sokka called me last night. Apparently Katara has been poisoned." I said. There was a silence before Toph spoke, "Do you think it was Zuko? Do you think that is why she's been acting so weird?"

"Yeah that's what we were thinking. We told the police that. They were here to get the story." I explained. She sighed, "You should've woken me up, idiot." I laughed at that statement, "The last time I woke you up you threw me against the wall and I got a concussion when I was eight. I've learned my lesson. Not again!" I heard Toph gasp on the other side, "It was _not_ on purpose!"

There was a pause. "Ok, it _was_ on purpose but I was having a crazy-awesome dream about Pokémon!" **(A/N dude, win! I wrote it without the accent and my comp did it for me. YAY FOR POKEMON BEING FRIGGIN' AWESOME! Apparently it doesn't work for all caps though…)**

"The point is, I had an unnecessary concussion. I wasn't going to wake you up again." I said, rolling my eyes. Toph sighed, "Ok, well, I'll take care of your animals I guess. What do they eat?" She asked.

I shook my head, "There are cans of dog and cat food in the bag of stuff I brought over. The boxier ones are for Appa. The more circular ones are for Momo." There was another pause and I heard shuffling. "Oh…ok. I'll feed the animals. You take care of Sugar Queen or whatever. Is Snoozles there?"

"Yup." I told her. "Ok, give him a punch for me when he wakes up." She told me. I didn't question her reasons and hung up. I looked around the waiting room and realized there was nothing really for me to do so I stood up and walked outside.

I looked down at my legs and smiled. If it wasn't for Katara…I wouldn't even be able to walk. I'd still be in my wheel chair getting flipped over by Jet and his gang. If it wasn't for Katara I would still be living in that tiny hut between the two buildings downtown. Hell I wouldn't be able to bend properly if it wasn't for her. I walked over to a pond and looked down at the ducklings following their mother. I used being to twirl around the water underneath them and they all quacked with excitement before rushing to make an orderly line behind their mother again.

I heard footsteps behind me and I thought maybe it was Sokka. But I turned around and saw Azula instead. I looked at her in shock. "A-Azula?"

"Hello." She said softly and seductively. She sat down next to me in a miniskirt and a revealing tank top. I had never seen so much skin on a woman before, so I blushed. "How are you?" She whispered in my ear. I shivered. "U-um…I'm fine. W-Why are you…?"

"Here?" She finished my sentence and rested her hand on my leg. "Well I heard that my brother was a suspect of some sort of poisoning. I came down here to check it out…I'm so sorry about the girl."

I pushed her hand off my leg. "Her name is Katara." Her hand paused in midair. "Yes, Katara. I have no idea what happened." She said innocently. I looked over at her. This was entirely unlike the Azula I had seen before.

"I know I seem different but…the truth is…I really do care about what has happened. I just act tough so that people won't take advantage of me." Azula said. She looked over at me with big eyes and a slight pout, "You would never take advantage of me, would you _Aang?_"

I gulped. Was she telling the truth? "W-Well…no I…I wouldn't…"

She smiled and giggled. "Good."

Katara's P.O.V.

I woke up to see a bunch of white everything. Where was I? I sat up slowly and tried to remember. I looked down at myself to see if there were any tell-tale signs of what had happened only to find nothing except for an IV in my arm. The last thing I remember was walking home from school after Zuko talked to me. And the water bottle had tasted funky. Had I gotten some sort of food poisoning or sickness from the water? The news was on the TV and I noticed that it had been several days since that incident.

"What the…?" I hear someone jump so I jumped as well. "Oh!" I looked over and saw a man in a white coat. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I…confused." I said. He nodded, "You should come to in a few. Meanwhile do you remember anything from the past couple of days?" I shook my head. He asked me what was the last thing I remembered and I told him. He nodded again, "The two boys in the waiting room think it was the young man that talked to you last. They believe he poisoned you."

"Poison…? Wait, the two boys downstairs?"

"Yes, you're brother and a young man with grey eyes."

"Aang…can you bring up the young man with the grey eyes?" The doctor nodded and walked off. In the meantime I looked around at my surroundings. It wasn't much different from the hospital rooms you see in movies where everything is white or metallic. The doctor came in after a few minutes. "Sorry miss, it seems he has gone for a walk. One of the nurses says she saw him with a girl. Maybe he'll come back in a few minutes."

"A girl? What did she look like?" The doctor shrugged.

A got a bad feeling that the girl he was talking about was not Toph. I got a knot in my stomach and suddenly felt sick.

**Ok that's all I am giving you for now. The next chapter will defiantly be interesting. And just so you guys know, I felt pretty freaking nasty writing that part with Azula. *shivers* Well, review! Summer and lots of reviews will bring lots of chapters! **


	19. You always will be

**Wow! So I'm a liar, liar, pants on fire! I never updated! And I am an AWFUL person who has no real excuse besides I'm too freaking lazy for anything -_-' one of you really needs my number to kick my butt about updating and whatnot. Anyhow, here I am with another chapter of Paralyzed! Thank you for my faithful readers and to all my new ones as well I really hope you like this story and I know Aang gets hurt a lot for all of you that have been following along and reading and whatnot, but I honestly don't know how it happens, it just does XD**

**So here it finally is! THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Katara's P.O.V.

Once the doctor left, I unhooked myself from all the machines thinking that maybe I could get out for just a moment. I stood, and instantly felt woozy so I balanced myself on the bed frame. Once I gathered my head I changed into pj's and left the room and snuck outside. I didn't care how 'sick' I was or how much 'rest' I needed. All I knew was that I needed to find Aang because I had a really, _really _bad feeling.

I searched everywhere around the hospital except for one area, the lake where the ducks often swam. I headed over and saw Aang and Azula and I froze. What in the hell was he doing with her! Then, right in front of my eyes, she kissed him…

Aang's P.O.V

I didn't know of Azula's intentions until it was too late. Before I could react, her lips were against mine and all I could do was sit there. I mean, honestly, I couldn't just push her off! Well..I couldn't. I'm too nice. But I didn't want to kiss her either! What if Katara-

"A-Aang!" I froze and looked over. Katara was standing there, in her pj's, with tears in her eyes. "W-What're you…?" I stood quickly, "Katara, wait, let me explain!" She shook her head and went to run off but my quick reflexes and airbending abilities allowed me to pull myself over and grab her gently. She spun her head around to look at me.

"W-What do you want with me now, A-Aang? You're obviously v-very happy with A-Azula…" Azula sneered at this comment and I turned around.

That's when I thought about it…How long have I let people push me around? Jet and his gang always flipped me, Zuko constantly made fun of me, Azula and her friends teased me, now she's all over me trying to ruin my relationship? Why in the hell am I such a pushover? When did this happen.

No more.

"Azula you can…you can fuck off! I'm sick of getting treated this way and I won't be pushed around anymore! I won't do what others want me to, I won't let them get away with being cruel, and I certainly won't let them get away with trying to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me! So get the _fuck _out of here Azula, I'm done with you!"

Azula and Katara looked at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

I grabbed Katara and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Katara's P.O.V.

I'd never seen Aang so upset about anything…

I mean, I'd seen him upset but this was a different Aang I saw in front of my eyes. Someone more confident in himself and willing to stick up for himself. For a change, he finally saw himself the way I saw him…as something worth saving and keeping and caring for. At that moment, he kissed me passionately and the whole world seemed to melt. Cheesy, I know, but that's what it felt like. For one magical moment, nothing else mattered and nothing else existed. And in that kiss, I knew nothing would ever change between us. We'd always be together and we'd always be happy, no matter what obstacles came our way.

And I also knew that Azula never meant anything.

When he finally pulled away, I looked deep into his grey eyes, like storm clouds, and almost got lost in them. Except for Azula running off in tears.

Admittedly, I didn't give a damn about how sad she was, she was a bitch and I would gladly show her that.

Aang grinned and kissed my nose, "Wait..how are you out of the hospital…?" He asked. I smiled sheepishly, "I snuck out…", Aang shook his head amused. "I'm taking you back to your room, princess." He said, picking me up bridal style and heading to my room.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "P-Princess…?" I asked. "Yes." He said calmly. "You're my princess." I blushed more, "R-Really?" He nodded again.

"You always will be."

**Ooohh Aang and yo' fluff X3 I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know not too much happened, but I wanted to keep it simple. Like plenty of you have said, Aang gets hurt a lot XD**

**Anyways, please review! And if you have any ideas, or requests for other stories to get updated let me know in your review! I'll get on those ASAP! This time I'll hopefully keep that promise -_-' If my email shows up on my profile (it should, I'm Cydney so this account isn't linked to my email, but my email is on there) then feel free to message me yelling at me about updates. Promptly name the email 'UPDATES' as well XDXDXD Just because I probably need a swift kick in the ass about updating to, you know, remember to do so. Anywho, love you all! Thanks!**


End file.
